Don't Leave My Side
by animegurl3
Summary: COMPLETE. Kagome and Inuyasha get into fight with each other. When Kagome goes back to her time and tries to walk off her sorrow, something terrible happens to her. Will Inuyasha be there in time to help her? Please RR. [ IK ]
1. The Accident

Don't Leave My Side  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!"  
  
Kagome was pacing toward the Bone Eater's Well, ready to jump in and head back home.  
  
"I'm going home Inuyasha and you're not gonna stop me."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Kagome easily walked by Inuyasha and was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha swiftly grabbed on to Kagome's arm and turned her to face him.  
  
"Inuyasha, let me go!"  
  
"Don't forget, we still have the shards to look for. You ain't going home till we find them, got it?"  
  
Tears started glistening out of Kagome's eyes. Why is he so cold to her? Why can't he let her go home in peace for once?  
  
"I wanna go home, let me go Inuyasha! Please let me go!" Kagome was struggling to get out of Inuyasha's strong grip.  
  
"Dumb wench, I don't have time for this. You ARE NOT GOING HOME and that's FINAL!"  
  
With those words, Kagome stopped. Those painful words stuck through her heart like a sharp blade and made her heart wench in pain. More tears started to fall, but Inuyasha could tell by her scent that these tears were of true sorrow.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
With that one single call, Inuyasha had his face flat to the ground.  
  
"Good-bye...." and then she was gone. Inuyasha stood up firm; 'Fine be that way.stupid girl'.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?! YOU STUPID DOG!" Shippo screamed enraged and smacked Inuyasha in the head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You jerk! How could you hurt Kagome like that? You better go apologize to her!"  
  
"Feh, like I will ever do such a thing."  
  
Shippo for the first time was sadden by Kagome. Thoughts of Kagome were racing through his mind. If it weren't for that dumb Inuyasha, Kagome would be her happy self. Then the worst of thoughts struck Shippo's mind. 'What if she never comes back?'  
  
"Inuyasha.please tell me that Kagome will come back. I mean, she will be back, right?"  
  
Inuyasha just stood there silently. Kagome and him got into fights most of the time, he didn't know what to tell him. He was so young and had cared for her so much.what if she didn't come back? He would hear endless crying from him. He could just force her back, but she'd probably 'sit' him who knows how many times. Then Shippo grabbed on to Inuyasha's sleeve.  
  
"Please...bring her back. Please?"  
  
'Kagome...this is my entire fault.' For the first time, Inuyasha admitted to himself that he WAS a jerk. That he was acting too selfish. He was being too harsh. He then gave Shippo one of his rare half smiles and said, "I'll bring her back.....I promise." He then left to head back to the well.  
  
'Kagome...don't back out on us now...don't back out on me'  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome decided to go for a walk to think for her. She walked down the sidewalk aimlessly thinking of Inuyasha. She began to feel more tears.  
  
'Inuyasha no baka...always doing this to me. He just is so dense. How can he not understand that I want to go home? Why can't he just understand me? Why can't he see what I feel for him? I should've known...I could never compare to Kikyo. Inuyasha wants Kikyo.he loves her. Not you Kagome, no you're just his Tama Detector. Inuyasha...'  
  
She turned herself to walk across the street, when she slowly turned her head she saw a blinding white light. The light came closer and closer.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she softly murmured when the light suddenly.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha got to 'Kagome's Time' and was trying to catch her scent. He began sniffing and started hasting himself. Why isn't she home? He kept wondering where she would go this time of night. He could smell her sorrow once more. He then quickened his pace when he felt his heart get heavy. He stopped and his body grew cold. He did not like this feeling he was having, but he couldn't stop now. He was trying once more to get Kagome's scent.but now he was having difficulty finding it.  
  
"Damnit.what in seven hells is going on?"  
  
He then got Kagome's scent, but it was different this time. He couldn't quite get what it was when he heard a soft voice. Was she calling him? He then speeded ahead and found a limp body on the ground. A girl with raven black hair. Inuyasha eyes widen in horror. It was Kagome.covered in her own crimson blood.  
  
"KAGOME!" He quickly ran to her side and cradled her lifeless body in her arms. He rested his palm to her cheek. He started to shake her body, "Kagome...wake up! Kagome...KAGOME!" He knew he needed to get help and fast. He remembered Kagome talking about some unusual places of healing.'hospitals' is what she called them. 'Maybe I can get her to one of those. Kagome...don't you dare leave me now. Not now'  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha had remained by her side for two nights in the 'hospital'. She had been lying there this whole time. A doctor came in and Inuyasha got up.  
  
"Will she be okay?"  
  
"Yes, she will be fine. Thanks to you, she will live. She had lost a lot of blood; if you weren't there when she was at her most critical state, she would've most likely died. She has a broken arm, which will bound to be useful once more in a month more likely."  
  
Inuyasha sighed contently in relief. She wasn't going to die. The doctor then left the room to give time to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome no baka, you've been worrying me all this time." He took hold of her hand and continued, "I am sorry for what pain I've cause you. I know I'm an idiot and I know I'm a jerk, but I am so happy you are okay. That moment, when I had you in my arms, bleeding...I thought I had lost you then and there. I had never been that scared in my whole life. I know you can't hear me, but I am sorry. I don't ever want you leave my side. It's all my fault, you have every right to hate me, but no matter what.I will always watch over you, protect you. Kagome, if you only knew how hard it is not to love you..." He then brought his face closer to hers,  
  
"You hear me? Kagome, I love you." he then gently brushed his lips lightly on her forehead. He then felt a weak grip on his hand. With that, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She found herself lost in those amber eyes that had belonged to the one she fallen for.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?"  
  
He gave her a warm smile, "Feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah...why are you here"?  
  
"I found your body damped in your own blood and I brought you here. Kagome, I-"  
  
She placed her finger on top of Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
"I forgive you Inuyasha." She then wrapped her one good arm around Inuyasha's neck and embraced him.  
  
"Thank you for protecting me." She softly whispered to him, as he parted from her embrace...he found his face blushing as he noticed that he was inches away from Kagome's face.  
  
"You need your rest, go to sleep."  
  
Kagome gave him a gentle smile, "Will you stay with me, please?"  
  
He silently agreed, sitting next to Kagome on the bed. She nuzzled her head to his chest and drifted to a nice slumber. He smiled at her and rested his head on top of hers, carefully slipping his arms around her.  
  
"Good night Kagome..." 'My Kagome.'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A/N: Don't you just love sweet endings? So, what did you people think? Hopefully good, please post your review, and be nice! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Was it corny or was it good? Thanks for reading and see ya soon!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l. 


	2. Recovering with Inuyasha

Don't Leave My Side -- Chapter 2  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
There they were, together at last. Kagome was so glad Inuyasha was there...with her. She had woken up and got a peek at Inuyasha sleeping. Having his harm lightly wrapped around her and in a quiet slumber.  
  
'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps....'  
  
All she could do was smile. She then rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and carefully listening to the beating of his heart. When she turned to look at Inuyasha once more, she found herself lost in his amber eyes.  
  
"Morning Inuyasha."  
  
When Inuyasha realized he had been so close to her, he quickly took his arm back to his body and slightly blushed.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Kagome then wrapped her good arm around his chest which made him blush even more. Kagome heard his heart beat more faster when she got close and smiled to herself.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please take me home...I'm ready to go home now."  
  
He helped himself get off the bed. He then took Kagome surprise by latching to her legs, then wrapping his arm around her back. Now Kagome was the one blushing...he had been acting so nice to her.  
  
"Hang on tight."  
  
He then opened the "hospital" window and paced himself to Kagome's home. Once they had got home, Inuyasha carried Kagome to her room and rested her body on the bed. He gave her a serious look and spoke, "That healing human told me your arm should be fine by a month or so, so you should rest yourself for a while."  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
"It's nothing...where is your family?"  
  
"Oh, I think Souta and Mom went on a trip with Grandpa. I didn't feel like going because my grandfather is kind of dull. So they just went. I think they'll be back in a week or so, I think I'll be fine."  
  
Inuyasha gave on his usual 'keh' and sat himself next to her bed, staying silent. Kagome just turned her body from his direction and turned herself to face the ceiling.  
  
"You know Inuyasha...you don't have to stay here with me. I'll be fine by myself."  
  
She used a sad tone for telling him. Of course she didn't want him to leave.she didn't like being alone. He didn't respond for a while.  
  
"Get some rest Kagome."  
  
She did as he commanded and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
When Kagome woke up, she shifted herself to see if Inuyasha was still there...but he wasn't.  
  
'I bet he went back to the Fedual era...maybe I should go check and see. Figures'  
  
She got out of bed and checked around the house to see if Inuyasha was around...but nothing. She got herself outside and went into the wooden shed where there stood the well. She reached out to the door with her good arm when all of a sudden...  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" She yelped to herself and turned around to see the half youkai sitting himself in a tree staring at her.  
  
"I thought you went back to your time. So I was gonna go check. We might as well go back together, right?"  
  
"We aren't going anywhere."  
  
"Huh.Inuyasha."  
  
"You heard me! You already hurt yourself in this world, who knows what could happen to you in another world full of youkai. You are staying here and I'm going to make sure you stay that way until you are better."  
  
"But Inuyasha...what about the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Will you forget about that for one second?! You aren't well enough to go anywhere. You need to get better, we can wait to find the jewel, okay? I don't want you getting more hurt."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Tears had started forming...she had no idea what had happened to her had affected Inuyasha so much. She had no idea he had cared so much. Inuyasha leaped in front of her and took his claw and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Please don't cry, You know I hate when you cry..."  
  
He then fiercely took her in his arms. Stroking her hair and smelling her. She had such a nice smell...it was nothing he had ever felt before. He then backed some from his embrace and took a deep look at her. He then took his hand and placed it to her cheek and giving her a rare smile.  
  
"Kagome no baka, look what you've done to me."  
  
"Inu-"  
  
She was then cut off by Inuyasha's lips a top hers. Her eyes widen completely as she then fell in a deep, passionate kiss with him. Her arms slow began to snake around his neck, feeling like her heart melt. When he parted away, he softly whispered three little words that could change her life forever.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile... Shippou was leaned against the well looking up at the sky. "I wonder what's going on over there.Kagome...I hope you're okay."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A/N: You wanted more....you got more! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Was it corny or was it good? Thanks for reading and see ya soon! It's all your decision!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l. 


	3. Singing of Mother's lullaby

Don't Leave My Side -- Chapter 3  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
Disclamer: Inuyasha and the song Sora does not belong to me.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Kagome no baka, look what you've done to me."  
  
"Inu-"  
  
She was then cut off by Inuyasha's lips a top hers. Her eyes widen completely as she then fell in a deep, passionate kiss with him. Her arms slow began to snake around his neck, feeling like her heart melt. When he parted away, he softly whispered three little words that could change her life forever.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
As Inuyasha spoke to Kagome how he truthfully felt about her, all sorts of emotions flooded her mind. She didn't know how to feel...it was all so sudden.  
  
"Inuyasha...could I have some time to myself? Please try and understand."  
  
He gleamed into her sight and nodded in response. "I understand."  
  
She turned to walk back into the house. She went to her room quickly, not caring if she had left the door wide open. She had been so confused, first her tells her she is nothing and now tells her he loves her. It just didn't make any sense to her. She found her mini tape/cd stereo and took it out. She remembered as a child when she was troubled about something, her mother would sing to her. Her mother recorded the melody of the song onto a tape, so Kagome could listen to it when her mother wasn't there to comfort her. Ever since she had the tape, Kagome would sing the song, like her mother did, to herself. No matter what conflict she had, it would always help her get through, as if it were a guide. She felt wetness once more go down her face. She put the tape in and began to play it, hugging her knees.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha has entered the house later. He had hoped he had done the right thing by telling her how he felt. Now all he could do was hope she doesn't hate him or didn't feel the same way. He always thought they could never be together, that's why he pushed her away all the time. After all the times he made her cry, got into fights with her, even tried to kill her...she remained by his side. He could never understand that girl. Kagome was now his world. Even though he was hanyou and he was from a completely different time, it never mattered to her. All he wanted was Kagome always to be by his side. Without her, he would be weaker. Without her, he couldn't think straight. Without her...he would be lifeless. He paced himself quickly to where her room was. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of a melody...then a voice.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as she heard the melody come into play. She then began to sing...  
  
Win dain a lotica  
  
En vai tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
En dragu a sei lain  
  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
  
En riga-lint  
  
Win chent a lotica  
  
En vai tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
Si katigura neuver  
  
Floreria for chesti  
  
Si entina  
  
Inuyasha stood right outside her door, listening to her voice. 'Is that Kagome?' He then looked inside the room to find the warm, beautiful voice coming from her. He had always thought Kagome was beautiful, even though she wore those weird clothes, but now she had the voice of a siren. He remained standing there, listening the song that made his heart melt completely.  
  
La la la la la la la la la...  
  
Fontina blu cent  
  
De cravi esca letisimo  
  
La la la la la la la la la...  
  
De quantian  
  
La finde reve  
  
Win dain a lotica  
  
En vai tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
En dragu a sei lain  
  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
  
En riga-lint  
  
Kagome ended her singing after the melody finished. Then she slowly opened her eyes, feeling a familiar presence. She turned her head to me the hanyou standing mute at her door in complete awe.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome...was that you...singing?"  
  
Kagome then blushed furiously as she realized that Inuyasha was listening to her the entire time.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just needed some time..."  
  
"Kagome, your voice...it's beautiful."  
  
Kagome felt her heart stop a second as Inuyasha had just told her that she had a beautiful voice. She sat there in complete shock and stayed silent for a moment. She then motioned Inuyasha to come be by her and he silently excepted and sat next to her. Kagome tried to think what to say to him now. She cared and loved him so much. Why couldn't she just tell him? She turned to face him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha...earlier before. Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?"  
  
She was hoping that all that had happened that it wasn't a dream. She had more then ever desired to always be with Inuyasha. She was praying to herself that she would be with the one she loved and be loved in return…forever.  
  
"Kagome...no words can describe the way I love you."  
  
She softly smiled and acknowledged him with a warm embrace. She felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist. As she parted to face him, her eyes caught attention to the rosary beads. The only thing that she could control Inuyasha with...but now she felt there was no need for them. She felt kind of bad for "sitting" him so many times, sometimes he deserved it. At the same time she wanted Inuyasha to be free. She trusted him with all her heart and knew he would never hurt her. It was now or never. She then rose her hands and gripped them tightly around the rosary beads.  
  
"K-Kagome, what are you doing?"  
  
She smiled and replied, "I'm setting you free, there is no more need for these." As she was raising the beads above near his chin, he then took his own hands and placed them on top of hers, signaling her to stop. Kagome was shocked by his actions and looked at him deeply.  
  
"Don't Kagome..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Kagome...my heart, body, and soul belongs to you. This is the only thing that can represent how much you mean to me. This symbols that I belong to you and only you."  
  
Kagome started feeling tears once more and wrapped herself tightly around him. Inuyasha did the same, breathing that unique scent she had. He had admired her scent. So warm, so peaceful, so...Kagome. For the first time in Inuyasha's life time, even if he was hanyou, he felt like one entire person. He felt complete.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A/N: You wanted more....you got more! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Was it corny or was it good? Thanks for reading and see ya soon! It's all your decision!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l. 


	4. Back in School and Hojo's Discovery

Don't Leave My Side - Part 4  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
******  
  
As Kagome open her droopy eyes, she had fallen asleep once more. She had her head rested on his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her. She got up slowly, not trying to wake up Inuyasha, and carefully walked to the bathroom where she could freshen up. She turn the faucet to get cold water and splashed it on her face. When she had looked up to see her reflection, she saw that headlights of that car again. She stiffened in fear as the thought crawled in her skin. She never really thought about the accident since it happened...but she did remember something. When she got hit, she felt a dispirited and frighten soul...she could tell by that it had to be an accident. She could hear the cry of udder shock from the person as he drove away. That's all she could remember...she grabbed a small towel and rubbed her face against it as she went back into her room. Inuyasha had still appeared napping. She went over to face him.   
  
"Inuyasha?" She gave him a little nudge, "Wake up"  
  
Inuyasha groaned lightly as he opened his drowsy eyes to find him looking into hers.  
  
"Let's go down and have something to eat, okay?"  
  
His eyes brighten as the word food came into play. He slowly raised his body, taking hold of Kagome's hand, and raised her crouched body up to his. Kagome smiled and dragged his hand to the kitchen. She went over to the fridge and snooped around for something good.  
  
"Where is that noodle stuff you give me?"  
  
"We aren't having that today, we are gonna eat something special!"  
  
She grabbed some utensils, pancake batter, and a small heat appliance for it.  
  
"We are going to have some pancakes! Mmm…these are so good, your gonna love them."  
  
She plugged in the appliance and started making the pancakes and following the recipe.  
  
"Kagome, don't force yourself too much"  
  
Inuyasha spoke. All she could do is give him a warm smile.  
  
"Don't worry about me, just be prepared for the best meal you ever had!"  
  
*******  
  
A few minutes after the cooking was done, Inuyasha helped her plenty and they sat next to each other with a plate full of pancakes. Kagome pointed at the bottle-like object and a yellow rectangular shape.  
  
"You can add this to your pancakes. That's syrup and that is butter."  
  
"Which one is better?"  
  
"Personally, I think the syrup. Here..."  
  
She poured a good amount of syrup and cut slices for him. She then stabbed a piece and raised it to his face. Inuyasha blinked for a second.  
  
"Try it."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth and chewed for awhile. He then swallowed and looked at her.  
  
"So…what do you think?"  
  
"That was really good! Can I have more?"  
  
Kagome giggled at the hanyou acting like a child and looked at him.  
  
"Have as many as you want."  
  
Side by side, together when suddenly the phone rang and Inuyasha jumped back his claws extended in attack stance with a full pancake in his mouth.  
  
"Calm down…it's only the phone Inuyasha, hold on."  
  
"It's like that clock thing you had!"  
  
"Now don't take it and break it."  
  
She giggled at him and picked up the receiver,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Miss Higurashi, how's it going? This is the school office wondering if you are coming in today."  
  
A sweat drop appeared and she slightly giggled, "Sure, I'll be in."  
  
"That's great to know that you are getting well, we heard about your accident and our sincere apologizes."  
  
She stood there silently as she thought of those bright headlights again.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Uh...well I gotta go get ready. I'll see you later at school, take care bye!" She spoke hastily and slammed the phone. Inuyasha looked at her with great concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" With the sound of Inuyasha's warm voice, her head cleared and she returned his gaze.  
  
"I need help going to school, can you take me?"  
  
"Iie"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Iie"  
  
"Please Inuyasha, I need to take a test today."  
  
"Iie"  
  
"Why don't you trust me?"  
  
"I trust you, it's those 'other' humans that I don't trust."  
  
She kneeled over to Inuyasha's side and gave him a reassuring look.  
  
"I promise I won't get hurt, I don't think anyone would do anything to a girl with a broken arm. Anyway, you can watch me from the trees by my school. That way you can keep an eye on me and if I get into trouble, I know my knight in shining armor will come."  
  
Inuyasha blushed as she had called her his knight in shining armor. He then grasped hold of her and acknowledged her with a yes.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, let's go." Inuyasha once more picked up Kagome in his arms and jumped out to her school.  
  
******  
  
"Thanks again Inuyasha, be good okay?"  
  
"You be careful please…I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"I won't."  
  
She quickly kissed him on the lips and ran to the entry of the school waving to him.  
  
"See you later!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled to himself. 'Kagome is so strong. Heh, I'll be watching over you Kagome…now and forever…'. He then jumped over to a tree branched and leaned against it. He could smell her and she was okay. He smiled once more contentedly and looked at where she was.  
  
******  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
One of her friends, Aymui, called out in excitement as they paced themselves to each other.  
  
"Ohayo, how are you feeling? I'm so sorry about what happened."  
  
"It's all right, as you can see I'm doing well."  
  
"Glad to hear it. Oh, you know...there has be some weird stuff going on while you were gone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Hojo hasn't come to school for days! I mean this isn't like him. He got his license to drive a week ago and then three days later, he never shows his face to school."  
  
"What do you think is that matter with Hojo-kun?"  
  
"I have no idea, why don't you try calling him."  
  
She brought out her cell phone and handed it to her.  
  
"I tried calling him myself be he won't talk to me, please try."  
  
She first dialed the number for her then placed it in Kagome's hand. Ayumi was right, this wasn't like Hojo at all. As the dial tone keep ringing, a young boy picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
It was defiantly Hojo's voice.  
  
"Hojo-kun…it's me, Kagome."  
  
She heard a slight gasp from the other line as she spoke.  
  
"Kagome-chan I am so sorry, please forgive me. Please forgive me."  
  
Then the connection was cut as she then realized that he had hung up on her. When she still held the phone by her ear, the vision of the headlights haunted her once more and her eyes widen in horror. She had felt that same dispirited and frighten presence. She then accidentally dropped the phone from her shaking fingers and looked down.  
  
'It couldn't be. It just can't be. Was…it him?  
  
*******  
  
A/N: You wanted more….you got more! Please review!!! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Was it corny or was it good? I am so happy that you guys like my story and I really appreciate the reviews and support. Again, Thanks for reading and see ya soon! It's all your decision!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	5. Hojo's confession

Don't Leave My Side -- Part 5  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
******  
  
"Kagome-chan I am so sorry, please forgive me. Please forgive me."  
  
Then the connection was cut as she then realized that he had hung up on her. When she still held the phone by her ear, the vision of the headlights haunted her once more and her eyes widen in horror. She had felt that same dispirited and frighten presence. She then accidentally dropped the phone from her shaking fingers and looked down.  
  
'It couldn't be. It just can't be. Was…it him?'  
  
"Kagome-chan? Is everything all right?" She grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Kagome snapped out of her trance and looked back into her gaze.  
  
"He hung up on me… "  
  
"Kagome…maybe it would be better if you went to his house. That way you could get some answers out of him."  
  
"Maybe…do you know where he lives?"  
  
"Come to think of it…he lives like four blocks from the school. After school, you could go then. For now, let's just go to class."  
  
"All right."  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha leaned his back against the tree watching Kagome having a conversation with her friend. He tried to listen in, but his keen hearing didn't help him much since he was too far. All he could do was keep his eye on her. During their talk, he watched her drop some object and see her face pale in shock. He became worried as this suddenly happened, but then her face lightened up and she walked away.  
  
'What was up with that?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'I hope she is okay…'  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and watched Kagome as she went from class to class.  
  
******  
  
After the final bell rang, Kagome and her friend walked out together.  
  
"So are you going to see Hojo-kun now?"  
  
"Yeah…I need to find out something from him."  
  
"All right…well I'll see you later Kagome! Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne!" Kagome waved back to her friend as she looked from side to side to see that nobody was around.  
  
"You can come out now Inuyasha!" She shouted out. She stood waiting patiently for the dog youkai to come out. Inuyasha jumped from the tree and landed by her.  
  
"Kagome, when you were with your friend earlier…why did you become so pale? Are you sick or something?"  
  
"No…" She started to walk along the sidewalk with Inuyasha trailing beside her.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm going to Hojo-kun's house…"  
  
"WHAT!? Why are you going to that Hoho guy's place!?"  
  
Her head dropped slowly as she continued to walk along the sidewalk.  
  
"Because…I need to put things together…"  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha spoke softly. She had just became so scared when he had mentioned why.  
  
"I'm going with you. So don't even try to argue with me."  
  
Kagome slightly smiled to herself by his remark and went on until they we infront of Hojo's home. She had gotten so nervous…she had to know if Hojo-kun was the one that hit her that night. She knew that he wouldn't have done that purposely, she knew him better than that. Out of the blue, she watched the front door open to only met Hojo. He looked so depressed.  
  
"Is that you…Hojo-kun?"  
  
"K-Kagome-chan?" Hojo softly murmured. Kagome steadily approached his form, while Inuyasha, having his arms crossed, observing Kagome cautiously. Hojo sat himself down with his arms wrapped around his legs.  
  
"What's going on Hojo-kun?"  
  
"I can't...I just can't say. It's too painful…"  
  
"What's painful?"  
  
"Please go Kagome-chan, I don't want to hurt you anymore…"  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm confused. Please tell me what's going on?"  
  
Hojo looked into Kagome's eyes and took one big, deep breath.  
  
"I had gotten my license and was so excited. My family had bought me a new car in congratulations for my achievement, so I took it out for a test drive. It was late that night, and I dropped my compact disk. I didn't watch where I was going...I went to reach for it when I unexpectedly his something. I was so scared and I looked out my window to find…"  
  
"Find what?"  
  
"I saw you…lying their looking lifeless..."  
  
Kagome's eyes had widen in shocked. Hojo was the one…she was completely devastated. She fell backwards as she saw another image in her head. This time it was Hojo's face painted with horror on it as he spotted her on the ground and how he quickly fled. Tears started streaming down her eyes. This couldn't be true…could it? The person that hit her was a person she had known.  
  
"Kagome I am so sorry. I'm so sorry." Hojo spoke quickly.  
  
When Inuyasha listened about what happened, he hastily became enraged. This was the boy that hit Kagome that night, the one that made him worry all this time in fear, the one that almost killed his Kagome. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome's side, gently rubbing her back in support and looked at Hojo furiously.  
  
"You bastard…I swear on my life, you will regret hurting her."  
  
******  
  
A.N: To all the readers, I must say thanks so much for reading the story and I am grateful to know that you like it so much! I leave you with another cliffhanger...I've become so evil now ^_^. Was it good? Pretty good? Corny? LOL, my favorite word now...corny! Anyways, Chapter 6 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	6. Aftermath of a Confession

Don't Leave My Side - Part 6  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
******  
  
"Kagome I am so sorry. I'm so sorry." Hojo spoke quickly.  
  
When Inuyasha listened about what happened, he hastily became enraged. This was the boy that hit Kagome that night, the one that made him worry all this time in fear, the one that almost killed his Kagome. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome's side, gently rubbing her back in support and looked at Hojo furiously.  
  
"You bastard…I swear on my life, you will regret hurting her."  
  
Hojo looked up with gray, dispirited eyes in the angered Inuyasha.  
  
"I deserve any form of punishment for hurting you Kagome-chan…"  
  
His clawed hand clenched tightly, "First you almost take her life and now you made her cry...I'll make you go through hell."  
  
He slowly stalked to Hojo's form and raised his hand, claws extended. Hojo looked fearfully at the demon, prepared to meet horrible pain.  
  
"This is for Kagome!"  
  
"INUYASHA, STOP!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped his claw inches away from Hojo's face and turned a little to see Kagome standing with her eyes flooded from tears.  
  
"No more...please, let him be."  
  
He was shocked...both men were shock. Hojo felt he deserved it...so why did she tell him to stop? He also looked at her.  
  
"Don't hurt him Inuyasha. I want to go home now."  
  
Inuyasha hissed at the human boy as he lowered his hand from him.  
  
"Keh, you're lucky she was around to stop me. I will never forgive you for what you done to her physically and mentally. If I ever see you hurt her again...I will hunt you down."  
  
With those final words, he walked over to the tearful girl and swiped her in his arms and held her close. He then leaped away and rushed to her home. Hojo stood there...he felt lucky.  
  
"Thank you...for giving me a second chance."  
  
******  
  
As Inuyasha rested Kagome back on to her bed, he sat on the bed close to her and stared at you.  
  
"Kagome…why did you stop me before? Tell me..."  
  
Kagome opened her slightly pink eyes and looked at him warmly.  
  
"It wasn't his fault...people make mistakes Inuyasha. He is a good person, he deserves a second chance."  
  
"Kagome…you sometimes are so compassionate and caring…"  
  
She lightly laughed to herself, "It's just the way I am."  
  
She rose her body and leveled herself to meet Inuyasha. She looked down at her hand supporting her body. She then, out of the blue, thought of Kikyo. She may be a reincarnation...but she is her own person.  
  
'As long as I am myself...nothing can go wrong. I mean, I was thinking at times that maybe if I acted like Kikyo, Inuyasha would grow to love me...but he didn't.'  
  
She then felt something on her chin and Inuyasha cupped her chin to raise her face with his.   
  
'He fell in love with me...he fell in love with me, Kagome Higurashi…'  
  
She looked in his eyes deeply and Inuyasha did the same. It appeared to each other as if their eyes told everything, not words were needed to be said. He slowly leaned himself towards her and pressed his lips on to hers. She felt her heart heat up and kissed him back, resting her hand on his chest. Later as they part, which felt like eternity for them, Kagome smiled to him and laid herself on the bed, taking hold of Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Goodnight..."  
  
She then drifted of to sleep. Inuyasha gave her one of his rare smiles and laid himself down across from her, gripping her hand and raising in between their faces. He slowly approached her hand and began to sniff her. Her smell was so different from any other he knew of. It was tender and sweet smell...such an ecstasy. He moved in closer on Kagome's face and fluttered his eyes shut.   
  
******  
  
The next morning Inuyasha woke up to find two hands clasped between his own. He smiled at the sight and got up carefully. He stretched out and looked at all of Kagome's weird objects in her room. There was one that eyed his attention. It was big with a glass like orb on it. It read Polaroid on it and he examined it carefully.  
  
"What are you looking at Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked over at Kagome and pointed at the black object.  
  
"This..."  
  
She slowly got up and went my Inuyasha's side.  
  
"This is a camera...you use it to make pictures. It's like freezing a good time and keeping it forever."  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
"Inuyasha? Let's go to Feudal Japan today"  
  
He smiled to himself as he had a sudden idea as she mentioned his time.  
  
"Thought you never say that." He got himself up and grabbed hold of Kagome's hand and raised her up once more.   
  
"Are you sure you are okay though?"  
  
"With the help of you...I'm feeling light as rain."  
  
She smiled and together they walked out and in front of the wooden shrine which held the well. They looked at each other as the wind blew and the pedals of some cherry blossoms pass them by. Inuyasha held her tighter and slightly smiled.  
  
"Let's go...I bet Shippo is waiting for us."  
  
"All right."  
  
******  
  
A.N: To all the readers, I must say thanks so much for reading the story and I am grateful to know that you like it so much! as it good? Pretty good? Corny? LOL, my favorite word now...corny! Anyways, Chapter 7 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	7. Back into the well and into the Past

Don't Leave My Side - Part 7  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
******  
  
"Let's go...I bet Shippo is waiting for us."  
  
"All right."  
  
They together went inside the wooden shrine, which contained the Bone Eater's well. Inuyasha lead her closer and opened the well, bring Kagome closer to his side.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Kagome nodded in reply and together they jumped through soon entering into Feudal Japan. They rested at the bottom of the well with Inuyasha covering her for protection, just in case. He got up and crouched slightly.  
  
"Climb on."  
  
Kagome did as she was told and tried to circle her arms around his neck and rested her head onto his back. With one giant leap Inuyasha was already on the ground, where he kneeled down and gently placed Kagome on the ground. There a small fox kitsune was resting and his eyes brighten with delightment as he saw the raven haired girl.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Shippo jumped at her and threw his arms around her, holding her tightly as if he hadn't seen her for ages. He rested his head on her shoulder as Kagome embraced him.  
  
"I missed you so much. I thought you would never come back and you worried me so. Oh how I am glad to see you again."  
  
Kagome smiled warmly and moved back a little to see the adorable fox.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too."  
  
Shippo smiled back and his mood changed as he jumped from Kagome's arms and changed into his pink balloon form, moving closer to Inuyasha's head.  
  
"You did something right for once dog face!"  
  
Inuyasha moved is face downward, clenching his hands tightly. He took his fist and punched Shippo away from him, causing Shippo going back to his original form and rubbing his head from the punch.  
  
"HEY! THAT HURT!"  
  
Kagome walked over to Shippo and crouched down to his side.  
  
"You alright Shippo? Inuyasha!"  
  
"Keh..."   
  
Kagome grabbed Shippo in her arms and walked over to Inuyasha, him looking dumbfounded.  
  
"Both of you...apologize."  
  
The both blinked at each other and moved their heads away.  
  
"Come on you guys..."  
  
"I'm sorry." They both said in unison. Kagome then smiled and rested Shippo back.  
  
"Now that we dealt with that, let's continue our search for the shards, okay?"  
  
They both nodded in agreement and walked through the woods. Shippo looked at Kagome and Inuyasha curiously.  
  
'I wonder...what happened while Inuyasha was in Kagome's time. They aren't mad at each other anymore like they were before. What exactly did he do...and what's with thing around Kagome's arm. Maybe she hurt herself...that's why she didn't come back for awhile. That makes sense...but what about Inuyasha? Hmm....guess I will have to find out the hard way.'  
  
Shippo ran in front of Kagome and Inuyasha and held out his hand.  
  
"HOLD IT!" He shouted out.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both stopped in their tracks, first looking at each other and then back at him.  
  
"Something the matter Shippo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What exactly happened between you two?"  
  
"W-What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...you don't seem as mad as each other than before. I think something happened when Inuyasha went to your time and I want to know."  
  
"Look fox, you told me to bring her back and I did. What are you complaining about now?!" Inuyasha shouted out in reply. Shippo only could think of one reason why he would react in such a way. He smirked and went up to Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Inuyasha…YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KAGOME!"  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"You love Kagome...admit it!" Shippo was amusing himself as he taunted Inuyasha, "Inu and Kagome sittin' in a tree...k-i-s-..."  
  
Inuyasha slammed his fist onto Shippo, being annoyed and angry.  
  
"CAN IT WILL YA?"  
  
"Inuyasha! OSWAURI!"  
  
Inuyasha's body slammed into the ground as Kagome went over to Shippo, while whispering 'sorry' as she passed him by.  
  
"Ouch...you didn't have to hit me THAT hard."  
  
"Shippo...what happened between me and Inuyasha is only between us, okay?"  
  
Shippo only nodded in reply as Kagome began to speak once more, "I will tell you later on what happened. In the mean time, apologize for taunting."  
  
Shippo looked away and only muttered his apologize. Kagome went over to Inuyasha and extended her hand to his, helping him back on his feet. She mouthed out 'sorry' and Inuyasha nodded and smiled slightly. They then continued to walk before the sun was beginning to set.  
  
"We should set up camp now, it's getting dark." Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
Everyone in the group agreed and looked around for awhile for a nice place to rest.  
  
******  
  
Inuyasha jumped up in a tree branch looking at the crescent moon, it gave him time to think of himself. He then gazed at Kagome's form as her eyes gleamed into the fire. He slightly blushed at her sight and looked up back at the moon. His ears then twitched as he heard her soothing voice.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"I can't sleep, can I come and stay by you for awhile."  
  
Inuyasha stood silent as he went down to Kagome and looked into her eyes. He had been lucky it was nighttime because his face was very red and his body felt hot as his heart beat faster with every second. She then laid down against the tree, taking hold on Inuyasha's hand and slowly pulling him down to her. Inuyasha laid his body with her as he slowly took hold of her, cradling her against him. He slowly began to speak to her.  
  
"Kagome...I never thought I could feel this way again. I know I loved Kikyo before, but after she died...I thought I could never love again. I thought she was my only one, but you proved me wrong. When you go back to your time, when you aren't in my sight...I'm just half a soul. But when you are with me, I become one. I feel as if I was already full youkai or full human. You make me stronger and weaker at the same time. It feels right when I look into your eyes but yet makes me feel strange. Thank you for accepting me for who I am. I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and how this feeling I have for you will never go away."  
  
He looked down at Kagome's resting form as she smiled lovingly hearing his words. It had calmed her and let her sleep peacefully. He planted a kiss onto her head and pulled her closer to him. He then took off the outer layer of his haori and gently placed it against Kagome, keeping her warm. He then let his eyes shut only to see images of her.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
******  
  
A.N: To all the readers, I want to apologize for not writing this chapter so soon. I was going through one of my 'writer's block' and couldn't think of anything. So I had to think for some time and hopefully this chapter came out good. Again, I must say thanks so much for reading the story and I am grateful to know that you like it so much! as it good? Pretty good? Corny? Chapter 8 will be up soon (I hope) ..thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	8. The Partnership that was Formed by a Kid

Don't Leave My Side - Part 8  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
******  
  
He looked down at Kagome's resting form as she smiled lovingly hearing his words. It had calmed her and let her sleep peacefully. He planted a kiss onto her head and pulled her closer to him. He then took off the outer layer of his haori and gently placed it against Kagome, keeping her warm. He then let his eyes shut only to see images of her.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
He held her tighter to him, resting his head on top of hers, and went to sleep.   
  
******  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up to the warmth of his haori around her. Inuyasha had left before she could wake up. She frowned to herself but then heard footsteps coming towards her. It was him...  
  
"Ohayo" He kneeled down and handed some fresh, new fruit towards her, "Here's breakfast."  
  
Kagome took the fruit into her hands and was awed by Inuyasha. He showed so much compassion and caring towards her. It wasn't like him...but maybe this change was for the better. She gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Arigato Inuyasha."  
  
He nodded and walked over to a nearby log and sat down, leaning against it. He put both his hands through his sleeves and remained silent. Kagome walked over to the sleeping kitsune and sat towards him.  
  
"Ohayo Shippo."  
  
Shippo lightly groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He moved to sit straight up and rubbed his drowsy eyes.  
  
"Sleep alright? Here is some fruit for you to eat."  
  
Shippo without any hesitation took one of the fruits and began eating it. As he was eating it he mumbled out to Kagome, "Arigato."  
  
She smiled then went over back to Inuyasha's side. She crouched down and looked at the silent hanyou.  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are."  
  
He looked back at Kagome and stood back up. He extended his hand to Kagome and helped her up. Kagome got up with the assistance with her head a few inches away from him. Inuyasha blushed furiously and turned around.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Inuyasha began walking off and Kagome slowly followed.  
  
"Shippo! Come on!" She called out.  
  
Shippo ran over to Kagome's side and sat lightly on top of her head. Kagome then moved closer up beside Inuyasha's side and they walked together through the woods. Inuyasha seemed content until he suddenly stopped in his placed and slowly looked around. He sniffed the air as he clenched his hands tightly by his side. His eyes sparked in anger as he hissed out his name.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
Kagome quickly reacted slightly scared as Inuyasha spoke out his name. He's hear...the powerful full youkai brother was here. Inuyasha then ran ahead by the scent of his older brother and found himself staring up at a cliff where Sesshoumaru stood with Jaken by his side.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted out. He smirked in reply and jumped down to Inuyasha's form, taking out his sword prepared to slash him. Inuyasha quickly took out the Tetsigua and shield himself from his blow.  
  
"What's wrong little brother?"  
  
Inuyasha growled out and with his sword pushed Sesshoumaru out of the way.  
  
"It seems you grown stronger...but not strong enough Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru hastily ran up to Inuyasha and swiped his sword at him again, Inuyasha once more deflected the blow while Sesshoumaru remained to attack.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out. Inuyasha looked as if he didn't stand a chance. Sesshoumaru was so strong, she was feared by seeing an image of an injured Inuyasha in her head. The Great Demon Lord of the West was still on the attack as he quickly eyed his attention to Kagome for a split second and back to Inuyasha. He smirked by pushing Inuyasha back and took one more swipe of his sword. Inuyasha again hit his sword against his own until Sesshoumaru pushed his sword to the side with his own and taking his free hand and quickly striked it into Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha screamed out in agony as he moved his claw further into him. Inuyasha then dropped the sword as slowly Sesshoumaru took his claw out from him. The half youkai fell to the ground as the Demon Lord began lurking towards Kagome. She moved back in fright as Shippo stood in front of him.  
  
"Shippo no!"  
  
"You leave her alone you big meanie!"  
  
Sesshoumaru took no time and with one weak hit smacked Shippo away, only to be inches away from Kagome's form. He then took hold of her wrist tightly, throwing her over his shoulder and walking over back to his little brother.  
  
"I'll be taking the human girl. If you want her back come get her when you are prepared to defeat me."  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly glanced at Jaken and both moved away from sight as Inuyasha pulled himself together and got up with his hand clenched to his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome!" He shouted out. He slammed his fist into the ground. 'Shit...Kagome I'm sorry. I swear I will kill that bastard. Just hold on...'   
  
He went over to Shippo and picked him up over his shoulder and began walking for the nearest town. He needed to find help and quick as another scent came to his senses. A scent he loathed. He growled out as a form appeared by him.  
  
"Hey dog-face."  
  
"Kouga..." Inuyasha hissed out in rage. "I have no time for you..."  
  
"Where is Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru took her..."  
  
"Hmph, well she doesn't need to worry no more. Because I, Kouga, am going to rescue her."  
  
"Keh! Stay out of it!" He slightly yelped out in pain as Kouga rested his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It seems you will be needing my help after all dog face."  
  
Inuyasha growled as the thought of him and that wolf working together. 'As I hate the idea...it's the only way I've got to save her.'  
  
"We will have to work together to help save her. We don't have time for fighting, alright?" Inuyasha spoke a little coldly. Kouga then smirked, "Agreed. I guess we shall be partners for now. For Kagome."  
  
'For Kagome...' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'For her...'  
  
******  
  
A.N: To all the readers, thanks so much for reading the story! I am glad you are enjoying it! Was it good? Pretty good? Corny?! Anyways, Chapter 9 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	9. A Shocking Discover from a Sight

Don't Leave My Side - Part 9  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
******  
  
As Inuyasha, Shippo and Kouga were walking through the forest as a group, Inuyasha remained silent in deep thought.  
  
'Shit...never in my lifetime would I ever had thought I would have to have the assistance of this thickheaded wolf leader. If he touches Kagome, I swear I will make him go through hell.'  
  
He hissed out at the thought of the wolf youkai came entered his mind. He remembered clearly that day when the youkai stated out the he had fallen in love with Kagome. He growled to himself again as that certain memory flowed freely into his head.  
  
"What's the matter dog-turd?"  
  
"Shut up! None of your business!"  
  
"Well excuse me half-breed, but be aware that I am only helping you for Kagome's sake."  
  
"Feh...once we save her your next."  
  
Kouga smirked to himself at his response and laughed to himself, "We'll see dog-turd."  
  
"Stop calling me that, you mangy wolf!"  
  
"And who's gonna stop me?"  
  
"I'll fucking kill you!"  
  
"Will you to quit it?!" Shippo shouted out, angered by the arguing between the two stubborn youkai. Both Inuyasha and Kouga faced the little fox demon and yelled out to him.  
  
"Stay out of it!"  
  
With that one shout in unison, Shippo flew back and felt a sweat drop appear.  
  
"This...is not good." Shippo sighed out.  
  
******  
  
A girl with her body laid on the Great Demon Lord's shoulder having an annoyed look at the fact she had to be kidnapped. Kagome knew that she had to show Sesshoumaru that she was no afraid…at least she would try. They walked through the dark forest in silence as the path became clearer and both saw the figure of Sesshoumaru's servant, Jaken.  
  
"My lord, I am glad to see you are back."  
  
"Hnn…" Sesshoumaru passed him by without reply and continued heading forward.  
  
"My lord, I wanted to let you know that…what in seven hells is that wench doing here?!"  
  
The solemn youkai spoke, "I took her so my half-breed brother will come for her. This human is making him weak and I want an actual battle with him knowing that we are equal in power. This weakling is in the way..."  
  
"Hey! I heard that, just you wait!"  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped her onto the floor and dusted off her shoulder.   
  
"Stupid human girl…"  
  
"Is this necessary, my lord?"  
  
As Sesshoumaru gave a cold glance at his servant as a familiar scent came filling her senses. He looked ahead as he heard the small running footsteps coming toward his form.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
A little human girl came running toward the youkai and jumped up wrapping her little arms around his leg.  
  
"Rin is happy to see Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Kagome moved her body up from the ground as she saw the little child actually hugging the Great Lord of the West.  
  
'What is going on? A little human girl...with Sesshoumaru?! I must be daydreaming. Sesshoumaru, that demon who has hated all humans all of his life would have a little girl with him? She must be a servant or something...weird'  
  
"Rin, it's late. Go to sleep now."  
  
"Okay Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin will do as you say and sleep." She gave him a big smile and began running off "Good night Sesshoumaru-sama!"   
  
She then ran by a near by tree, resting her body against it.   
  
"Jaken, come with me..."  
  
"But my lord, what about the wench?"  
  
"She won't go anywhere..." He then looked darkly at the Kagome with threatening eyes. "If she tries, I'll find her and punish her. But I know she wouldn't do anything stupid..."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his back to the group and began walking away, with Jaken pacing to his master's side. Kagome pulled her body up, brushing the dirt off her body and clothes. She looked over at the little girl called Rin and walked towards her, sitting next to her.  
  
"So...your name is Rin?"  
  
The little girl opened her eyes and looked at her with a warm, cheerful smile.  
  
"Yep. Rin is my name. What is yours?"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Kagome-chan…that's a pretty name!"  
  
She laughed slightly to herself, "Why are you with Sesshoumaru...how did you meet him?"  
  
"I found Sesshoumaru-sama injured and Rin went over to help him. He wouldn't except my help. Rin came to him everyday with food but he never took it. One day, wolves attacked Rin's village and Rin was hurt. Then Sesshoumaru-sama came and saved me. Ever since then, Rin never leave Sesshoumaru-sama's side."  
  
"So...he saved you life."  
  
The little girl nodded in reply and Kagome put on a little smile.  
  
'Unbelievable...I would've never thought he would do such a thing. Maybe he does have a heart. Maybe Rin's innocence got to him. I would've never guessed such a little girl would have an impact on a cold-hearted youkai.'  
  
"We should go to sleep Rin, it is getting late."  
  
"All right, good night Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Good night Rin."  
  
Both girls closed their eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. Kagome could only thing what would happen tomorrow.   
  
'Inuyasha...please come soon...'  
  
******  
  
A.N: To all the readers, thanks so much for reading the story! I am glad you are enjoying it! Was it good? Pretty good? Corny?! Anyways, Chapter 10 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	10. A Midnight Conversation with Sesshoumaru

Don't Leave My Side - Part 10  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
******  
  
"We should go to sleep Rin, it is getting late."  
  
"All right, good night Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Good night Rin."  
  
Both girls closed their eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. Kagome could only thing what would happen tomorrow.   
  
'Inuyasha...please come soon...'  
  
******  
  
That night, Kagome woke from a few hours of sleep. She couldn't sleep tonight. She then saw a nearby campfire and walked over to it, resting her body down...warming herself from the coolness of the air.   
  
"You should sleep." A cold, low-toned voice spoke.  
  
She looked to her side to find the Great Demon Lord standing before her. She moved her gaze back to the fire.  
  
"Can't sleep..."  
  
"Pathetic humans. You all confuse me sometimes."  
  
Kagome could only smile to herself by his remark; it sort of reminded her of Inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why is that little human girl Rin with you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a cold stare and spoke out, "That is none of your business; but I do have something to ask of you..."  
  
Kagome looked back into his amber eyes. Sesshoumaru...was asking her questions? This was getting way too weird.  
  
"Why do you stay with that disgraceful half-breed? He seeks the Shikon no Tama to become full demon, I know. The question is why do you help him?"  
  
Kagome was shocked he would ask such a thing. To think about it, she really didn't know why she stayed with Inuyasha. It made her wonder now.  
  
"I guess...it is because he is my friend and I want to help."  
  
"You are fully aware of what he is capable of in his full youkai form."  
  
"Yes...but I believe in Inuyasha. I do not think he would wish to harm me."  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down himself next to Kagome. It was amazing for her to see he would take the time to just talk to her. Even if he were planning to kill her or whatever, he could stand her.   
  
'He hates humans...so why is he talking to me? And why does he have Rin with him...is she a slave?'  
  
"You do not fear me, why?"  
  
"Hmm. I just don't I guess."  
  
"I could be planning to kill you anytime now. Would you be scared then?"  
  
"Look, obviously I can't make you change our mind on how you want to do things or what you want to do. You are in control of your life and I can't do anything about it. You are a powerful demon, but that gives me no reason to fear you. You can kill me, I know, but so can many other things in this world. So why not fear you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru listened to her words intently and let out a little smirk.  
  
"Your bravery is admirable human, but one day it will get you killed."  
  
"Then so be it..."  
  
Sesshoumaru finally took the time to notice the peculiar object wrapped around her arm. He stared at it for some time and looked at her. He could smell pain and blood from it.  
  
"What happened to your arm?"  
  
"Oh this. It is from an accident that had happened. Something hard crashed into me and almost killed me; but I managed to survive and ended up with a broken arm. Better than being dead that's for sure."  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed back at her. 'This girl does not fear death. This human is very different from all other humans...she is somewhat like Rin. Fearless and caring. Rin...'  
  
"Rin…I fear for her safety…"   
  
Out of the blue he mentioned her and how he felt. He wanted to let out for so long how worried her was for her. He couldn't turn to Jaken because he was an idiot to talk to and of course he couldn't tell Rin, so why not tell the human girl? She looked at the youkai with widen eyes. The many times she has been shocked today with all of these things happening. First finding out about Rin and now actually having a conversation with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't take the time to consider what might happen when Inuyasha come. He might find out about her and try to hurt her."  
  
Kagome looked at him for a second. He truly was worried for the girl. It was so strange to see a youkai who loathes all humans to now be worried about one.  
  
"She is so young and full of life. She stays by my side and yet she knows none of my problems. She even tried to take care of me when I was down. Rin…she is quite a character."  
  
Kagome got up, dusting the bottom of her skirt.  
  
"Well I think I will go sleep."  
  
Sesshoumaru remained silent only staring into the fire. Kagome gave a slight smile and began walking back to her resting spot. As she walked, she stopped in her tracks and tilted her head to face him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He looked at her with his cold, amber eyes as Kagome spoke out to him.   
  
"Arigato..."  
  
She gazed at him for a moment and walked back to the tree where Rin rested. She dropped her body to the ground, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.   
  
'He reminds me of Inuyasha when I first met him...cold and stubborn. Inuyasha...'  
  
As Kagome went off to sleep, Sesshoumaru was dazed in his thoughts.  
  
'Maybe this is why Inuyasha keeps her by his side. She is just so warm to all. She doesn't care how strong you are or what you can possibly do...she will listen when you talk, look at you when you look at her...just like Rin.'  
  
******  
  
A.N: To all the readers, thanks so much for reading the story! I am glad you are enjoying it! Was it good? Pretty good? Corny?! Anyways, Chapter 11 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	11. Rin's Newfound Secret Revealed in Battle

Don't Leave My Side - Part 11  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
******  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He looked at her with his cold, amber eyes as Kagome spoke out to him.   
  
"Arigato..."  
  
She gazed at him for a moment and walked back to the tree where Rin rested. She dropped her body to the ground, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.   
  
'He reminds me of Inuyasha when I first met him...cold and stubborn. Inuyasha...'  
  
As Kagome went off to sleep, Sesshoumaru was dazed in his thoughts.  
  
'Maybe this is why Inuyasha keeps her by his side. She is just so warm to all. She doesn't care how strong you are or what you can possibly do...she will listen when you talk, look at you when you look at her...just like Rin.'  
  
******  
  
Kagome woke up having the sun flash through her eyes. Covering her eyes with her hands, slowly she opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru standing there. Like a statue, letting the breeze freely flow by him. She pulled herself up and saw Rin still sleeping. She looked over back at Sesshoumaru as he stared into the sky aimlessly.  
  
"He's coming..."  
  
'Inuyasha...' she immediately thought. She wondered what would happen when the brothers would clash once more. She watched the powerful youkai as he turned his head to the left, feeling the presence of his younger sibling growing.  
  
"Kagome, during this match I want you to watch over Rin for me."  
  
Her eyes widen as he spoke to her; 'He said my name...'  
  
"All right."  
  
Sesshoumaru wield out his sword standing awaiting for Inuyasha's arrival. Still looking ahead, he gripped onto his sword tightly. He knew this would be a tough match now that he pressed his buttons. He called out to Kagome one last time.  
  
"Go now!"   
  
Kagome nodded kneeling down taking hold of Rin and slowly walking away from him, as Rin remained asleep. A sudden shout was heard, yelling out Sesshoumaru's name in absolute rage. Kagome turned her body around as she saw Inuyasha with Tetsigua aiming straight at his brother. Sesshoumaru took his sword and shield himself from the blow, knocking him away.   
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha growled out.  
  
"So you came. You better be ready to fight. I'll..."  
  
"DOG-TURD!" The wolf youkai screamed out. He then stopped in his tracks and watched intently as he saw the two demons in fighter stance. He backed away a little.  
  
'This isn't my fight,' Kouga thought. 'I'll come in when he needs my help. Where are you Kagome?'  
  
"I swear I'll kill you this time Sesshoumaru..."  
  
He smirked out as the hanyou declared his victory over him. He rushed towards him taking his sword, swinging it away, and swiping it towards him. Inuyasha quickly replied with the Tetsigua crashing against his. Both swords collided, as they were inches away from each other's face. Inuyasha pushed forcefully Sesshoumaru away as he slightly jumped back taking the sword back infront of him.  
  
Meanwhile as Kagome watched both demons fight, Rin softly groaned out as she slowly opened her eyes to only feel the warmth from Kagome's hold. Once she got her sight, she looked ahead to find Sesshoumaru glaring back at his hanyou brother in battle.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..." she softly whispered out.  
  
He heard her call out his name as he took his attention away from the battle to think of another reason to fight. To protect her. Inuyasha heard the little human girl speak out his name as his eyes widen.  
  
'A human knows Sesshoumaru? This isn't right...is she a slave? Was she kidnapped? Or is she there because he wants her there...?'  
  
Inuyasha noticed that Sesshoumaru had all his attention in battle and smirked. This was his moment to strike. He quickly ran to him screaming out to him.  
  
"Never wander off in a battle!"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked getting a grip on reality as he saw his brother swiftly rush towards him. In an instant he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He eyes slightly widen as he clenched his teeth tightly from the pain. There laid Inuyasha's Tetsigua in Sesshoumaru as when Sesshoumaru striked him before is their previous battle.   
  
Rin caught attention of this as she saw the pain in Sesshoumaru's eyes show. She tried to struggle from Kagome's hold to run over to him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" She screamed out. Never did she actually see Sesshoumaru in battle, especially getting hurt in one. She felt her eyes wet as she shown her pleading eyes to the hanyou. She finally got rid of Kagome's hold and ran over to the battle scene.  
  
"Rin, no!" Kagome shouted out chasing after her.  
  
"Leave him alone! Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back at the little human girl running towards him.  
  
"Rin, stay back!"  
  
Inuyasha deepened his blade into Sesshoumaru's shoulder making him shout quickly in pain.   
  
"I have you now Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Please stop! Don't hurt Sesshoumaru-sama! Please!" The girl looked at Inuyasha with sadden eyes, stopping inches away from the fight. The hanyou watched the little girl depressed at the sight. He didn't move an inch...  
  
"Please don't hurt Sesshoumaru-sama anymore! Rin will give you her treasure if you leave him alone! Please!"  
  
Kagome ran behind Rin as she watched her beg to spare him.  
  
"Rin..."  
  
Then, Rin reached from her kimono and took out a fragment of the Shikon no Tama. Everyone took sight of this and gasped out in shock as they saw the little girl hold out a piece of the sacred jewel in her hand.  
  
"Rin will give you this, please let him go..."  
  
After taking view of Kagome and the shard, he slowly took the sword out of his older brother's shoulder, making it more painful. Finally the sword was out from his body and he put the Tetsigua away.  
  
"Hand the jewel to Kagome and she will give it to me."  
  
Sesshoumaru shut his one eye taking hold of his shoulder as the pain throbbed against his shoulder, hissing out.   
  
"Rin..." 'No one has ever made an effort to try and help me. I don't want help…Rin. Inuyasha could hurt her. What is she thinking?! Having a shard of the jewel as well. Why?'  
  
Kagome slowly approached Rin as the tearful girl looked at her. She bent down gently wiping away a tear from the young girl's face. The girl place the fragment into Kagome's hand as Kagome whispered out to her, "Be strong for Sesshoumaru..."  
  
Kagome stood straight back up walking over to Inuyasha, grasping one of the few fragments to complete the jewel. She looked at Sesshoumaru for a moment as his eyes slowly gleamed at hers. He gave her acknowledgement for her to go. Kagome will never forget...his eyes were from ice cold to warm as he looked into hers. She thought he had changed when he took her. He looked defeat; Kagome frowned to herself as she looked back into Inuyasha's eyes and walk back towards him.  
  
"Kagome are you all right?"  
  
"Yes I am fine, now let's go. No more Inuyasha..."  
  
He looked at her in confusion for a second as he soon smelt the scent of the sadden emotion from the little girl. For once he felt guilty for hurting the girl's feeling...but he was not aware that she was with Sesshoumaru. He then gave Kagome a sign to move forward as he looked down.  
  
"I am sorry..."  
  
After he spoke those words, he slowly walked away from behind Sesshoumaru. So many things were going through his mind as both Kagome and Inuyasha left from the scene, leaving a hurt youkai and a sad little girl.  
  
"Rin, come here..." Sesshoumaru finally spoke out.  
  
Rin was scared that she was going to get punished for Sesshoumaru's defeat, or giving up the jewel. She prayed to herself that he wasn't mad. She walked towards him standing infront of him. Sesshoumaru then kneeled down, still having his shoulder bleeding, taking hold of her with his other arm. Rin was shocked as her body felt great warmth from his embrace.  
  
"…Arigato, don't cry anymore…"  
  
Rin embraced him back tightly with her two little arms circling him. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and smiled as he felt Rin hugging him back. He rested his head gently on top of yours, trying to picture this moment in his mind. He felt so loved having her around...knowing the heartless person he was. He learned that from his talk with Kagome that night...he would be thankful for that...thankful for someone like Rin in his life.   
  
'I think I understand my father's choice of mating with a human. You can gain so much from one simple person. Maybe I am growing too soft. I may hate humans for as long as I live...but I can never hate Rin...'  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in is thought, as many things would flood his mind, holding on to Rin tighter.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..."  
  
******  
  
A.N: To all the readers, thanks so much for reading the story! I am glad you are enjoying it! Was it good? Pretty good? Corny?! Anyways, Chapter 11 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	12. The Birth of a Devious Plan

Don't Leave My Side - Part 12  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
******  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha kept walking further and further away from the battle scene. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as Kagome slowly turned towards him and walking back up to him.   
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  
"Tell me Kagome...what was that little girl doing with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagome was even surprised he would mention her. She looked over for a nearby tree and sat down leaning her back against it. She looked up at him as she brought her knees close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.   
  
"The girl...Rin was murdered when a pack of wolves attacked her village. Before that, she found Sesshoumaru injured and tried to help him out but he refused her help each time. The day she was killed, Sesshoumaru found her dead and resurrected her with the Tenseiga and she had remained by his side ever since..."  
  
Inuyasha felt overwhelmed. He walked over to the raven haired girl, kneeling down and resting his claws onto her knees.  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No…I'm just fine."  
  
"I should've never had him take you away from me...I'm sorry. I failed to protect you."  
  
"Inuyasha...I am fine now. You should be happy, we got another fragment of the Shikon jewel and only need but a few pieces left."  
  
"You have a point..." He slowly raised himself from the ground and offered his hand to her. "Come Kagome...let's find Shippou and continue searching."  
  
Kagome rested her hand on top of his as he slowly pulled her from the ground. She then walked ahead, dragging him from behind still holding on to his hand as he clenched on to it a bit tighter and followed her through the woods.  
  
******  
  
High above in the shadows of the forest, two deadly eyes watched the pair wander off through the forest making their departure.  
  
'They only need the few remaining pieces...the pieces that are inside of my body. The only way to get the jewel is to separate the two...but how. Damn that Inuyasha and his weak human girl.' Naraku growled. He turned away and slowly crept through the forest.   
  
'How can I break their bond? If their relationship falls...the jewel will be mine. But how...?'  
  
He began walking slower and slower as a presence grew stronger. The shadow covered over what appeared a female demon was upon him. The mysterious youkai slowly walked to him and gave him a mischievous smirk. He softly snarled to himself as the youkai came closer.  
  
"I am Kiku...and it seems you desire the jewel."  
  
"If you know what's good for you, I'll rip you into shreds."  
  
"Now now...is that the way to act in front of a lady?"  
  
Naraku snarled once more at her.  
  
"But I know you wouldn't dare to hurt me..."  
  
Suddenly a darkness took cover of her body and slowly melted off her as her appearance changed. Her eyes were now a dark, cold brown. Hair was pitch black in the middle tied with strands coming out from the sides. She was now dressed in a miko outfit and now took the form of the former priestess Kikyo. Naraku's attitude completely changed as he smirked at her and lifted his hand caressing her cheek.  
  
"Ah...my lovely shape-shifter. You are going to help me drive Inuyasha away from his human mate and make the human's eyes see betrayal. Then...the Shikon no Tama will finally be mine."  
  
Night began to overtake the light as darkness crept. The devious plan to take the jewel had now begun...  
  
******  
  
A.N: I know this was a short chapter but I am hoping, for you readers, it will be worth it. To all the readers, thanks so much for reading the story! I am glad you are enjoying it! Was it good? Pretty good? Corny?! Anyways, Chapter 13 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	13. Witnessing A Misleading Betrayal

Don't Leave My Side - Part 13  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
******  
  
The darkness of the night had shadowed day as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo rested in camp. Both Kagome and Shippo were asleep but Inuyasha remained awake as he sat himself in a tree branch looking at the half moon. He was thinking now what he had been thinking for a long time.   
  
'What do I want? I am so lost. Once we get the jewel...do I want to become full youkai? I mean I've done so much when I was full...I almost hurt her...Kagome. Do I really want to do that? Or maybe...I could be all human. Feh, but I hate being so weak. But once we complete the jewel...would that mean that she would-'  
  
He couldn't bear to finish his thought. It brought him pain in his heart to think about it. He tried to erase the thought from his mind but his mind would drift back to it. He sighed out and frowned...he couldn't let her go, he wouldn't let her go. All of a sudden her heard a soft voice in the woods call out his names. His hearing was keen so none of the others had woke from this. He leaped down from the tree and quickly ran through the forest with great speed. For some reason, the tone of the voice was quite familiar to him. Moments after pacing himself, he found himself imeditelly stopping his tracks to see the presence of a familiar miko.  
  
"K-Kikyo?"  
  
"Hello Inuyasha..." Her eyes pierced through his coldly. She gave him an evil smirked and raised hand in front of him and a slow glow came from it has his body quickly slammed into a nearby tree and felt paralyzed. He couldn't move an inch...his body was restraint. He cursed to himself as he glared at the girl.  
  
"Damnit what in seven hells are you doing?!"  
  
She remained silent as she smirked at him once more turning her face away from him. But as she did...the shine of the moon, her eyes changed from a chocolate brown to a green and back in a split second. Inuyasha took notice of this.  
  
'She...that's not Kikyo.'  
  
"That's right Inuyasha, I am not Kikyo...but she won't know that now will she. Don't try anything stupid...she won't be able to hear or see you."  
  
Inuyasha growled at the girl and tried to struggle out of the restraint but was unsuccessful. He was confused. Who was she talking about? Then he smelt a familiar scent that made his face change into disgust and as he growled to himself and softly barked out his name.  
  
"Naraku..."  
  
Naraku hid in the shadows as he came out and showed himself appearing as Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are up to?!"  
  
"That's why you are here Inuyasha, to watch..."  
  
Naraku went up to the fake Kikyo known as Kiku and began taking his hand and gliding it through her black locks smirking mischievously.  
  
"Watch carefully Inuyasha as everything ends here..."  
  
******  
  
Kagome slowly woke up from her slumber, sitting herself up and opening her drowsy eyes to not see Inuyasha's presence. She carefully got up, trying to not wake Shippo up and started walking in the forest, feeling a strange sensation go through her, telling her to go.   
  
"Inuyasha? Where are you?" She softly whispered out and she suddenly heard a soft conversation going on. She paced herself quietly and stood behind the shadow of a tree and her eyes widen in fear and sadness seeing Inuyasha touching Kikyo (A/N: Just to reminder you these are the fakes) lovingly.  
  
Naraku cupped Kiku's chin and leaned in closer brushing his lips against her softly. Kiku wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer as a few seconds later they parted.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha..." Kiku spoke out in Kikyo's voice. She then took her hand and caressed his face with it as she smiled fully aware of the human girl from the future watching their every single movement.  
  
The real Inuyasha turned his head and saw Kagome watching all of this...  
  
"Kagome! Don't believe what you are seeing...that's not me! Kagome that's not me!" Inuyasha continued shouting out to her, trying every attempt he could to get her attention while Kagome stood silently not hearing his calls. Although she thought she had heard voices calling out to her, she was too busy watching this as her heart shattered in to pieces...just like the jewel. She then ran off from the scene and kept running till she fell weakly to her knees unable to get up.  
  
"Kagome?" A slightly cold voice called out. Out of the trees came the tall, powerful Youkai Lord approaching her. He looked at her with much confusion as her eyes cried rivers and her body trembling.  
  
"Inuyasha....h-he was k-kissing her....he said h-h-e loved me but he l-lied..." She began stuttering nonsense has the pain in her heart quickly consumed her and continued crying. Sesshoumaru kneeled down in front of her looking at her.  
  
'Inuyasha...would you throw someone as special as her away? No…it can't be unless'  
  
Sesshoumaru took his hands and gripped them on Kagome's shoulders as she looked up at him tearfully.  
  
"Listen to me...I know this may be hard to believe but I know the hanyou and that doesn't not sound like him. I..."  
  
"I saw him Sesshoumaru! He was there kissing Kikyo, okay?!" She then cut him out shouting at him. He ignored her shout and continued.  
  
"Come with me Kagome...I promise you, as much as I hate the fact of saying this, I will prove to you that none of this was by him. You have to trust me Kagome...okay?"  
  
She was surprised, wait, more than shocked to hear these words coming from him. She just nodded, too choked up to speak as he brought her to her feet and walked with her away.  
  
'This doesn't seem like that half-breed. I know he didn't do this...it was a set-up and only that could be by Naraku. I know this but I can't tell her. She wouldn't understand...but I have to prove it to her. Besides, Inuyasha is much more of a challenge when his woman is around so I have to be quick...'  
  
******  
  
Inuyasha growled out enraged as he watched Kagome flee away and Naraku doing all this to him.  
  
"I'll kill you, you fucking bastard!"  
  
Naraku looked over at Inuyasha and pointed his hand out towards him and let out a force which made Inuyasha's restraint go away but make his body go deeper into the tree.  
  
"We'll just see about that Inuyasha" He, in a sinister tone, laughed out at Inuyasha and both Kiku and Naraku disappeared leaving Inuyasha crusing at himself. He pushed himself out of the tree and fiercly punched the ground leaving a small hole.  
  
"Damn that Naraku! Damn him! I can't lose her...because of this...Kagome...Please don't give up on me now."  
  
******  
  
A.N: I know this was a short chapter but I am hoping, for you readers, it will be worth it. To all the readers, thanks so much for reading the story! I am glad you are enjoying it! Was it good? Pretty good? Corny?! Anyways, Chapter 14 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	14. In the Eyes of a True Foe, Naraku Reveal

Don't Leave My Side - Part 14  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
******  
  
Silently in the midst of the night, walked Kagome and Sesshoumaru side by side. Sesshoumaru breathed in and could smell the tears still streaming down her face. He had to admit, he hated the scent but he didn't let it bother him. He was concentrating the hanyou...his pathetic half brother and what she saw. I didn't make any sense to him...for once he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Crying won't help you human..." he said to break the silence coldly. Once more she did not reply...just continued walking, step by step listening to the crippling sound of the grass as she moved. He softly growled in frustration and continued and looked up at the sky.  
  
"It's getting late...we should find a place to stop..." He walked over by a nearby tree sitting down leaning his back against it. Kagome, on the other hand, stood in her place, looking up at the crescent moon and the stars sparkling the sky. She sighed sadly and sat down still looking up. Before she knew it, she feel asleep on the grass wrapping her body close to her to keep her warm. All her weeping exhausted her and she needed rest. Sesshoumaru stared at her resting form when he heard someone moving around. He slowly stood up as he tried to use his keen sense of hearing to find out where the sound was coming from. He sniffed the air cautiously and growled out. Before he got the chance to turn around and meet his enemy, he was knocked out from behind, causing him to fall down hard. The man covered in the shadows smirked to himself and walked over to him grabbing hold of his clothes and dragging him somewhere where the fallen Demon Lord couldn't be seen.  
  
"Time for phase two..."  
  
The man in the shadows walked over to the now resting Kagome and as he stepped out from the shadows, the once Naraku transformed himself to Sesshoumaru and prepared to now get what he desired...the rest of the shards...  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Inuyasha was running, rushing himself to find Kagome before Naraku did. He growled, revealing his fangs at the thought of the man....he couldn't wait to get his claws on him and make him suffer for all the pain he put him through. He jumped up into a tall tree branch looking around then took a quick sniff, now he could smell the foul stench from Naraku and quickly jumped out from the branch, his anger building inside him.  
  
"Naraku..."  
  
******  
  
Naraku, now in Sesshoumaru's form, kneeled down to the sleeping girl and nudged her a bit. He heard her softly groan out turning her body over towards him slowly opening her eyes to meet his. She stayed there silently once more.  
  
"Listen to me...I figured it all out..."  
  
Her eyes slightly lit up to what he said. She straighten herself up and listened carefully to what he had to say.  
  
"What you thought you saw was absolutely false. The girl you saw as Kikyo wasn't her as the same goes for Inuyasha...I could tell because I was nearby and I could smell that hanyou and he wasn't even near her, he was actually closer to you. But...I could smell Naraku...". After saying that Naraku smirked to himself 'She has no idea...'. Kagome sighed in relief to find out her Inuyasha wasn't with Kikyo...this made more sense to her...but she wasn't to sure what to believe...she would rather believe Sesshoumaru's story. "Naraku was nearby which could only mean that he might've disguised himself as Inuyasha...therefore maybe trying to find a way to steal the Shikon shards from you. So we have to be careful..."  
  
"How...?" Kagome spoke out softly.  
  
"I have a plan, since most of the shards you have almost completes the jewel, you can give them to me and I will be more than strong enough to defeat Naraku..."  
  
Kagome's eyes widen a bit. She stood herself up and back away a bit, was he speaking the truth...or was he just trying to steal the shards? She didn't know....  
  
"I need those shards. Please...it is the only way…"  
  
Kagome then noticed his voice sounded different, not like the Demon Lord...but more like...she felt shivers of fear go down her spine as she backed away from him even more, shaking her head. Naraku on the other hand growled loudly at her in warning.  
  
"Give me those shards bitch!"  
  
Kagome was both unarmed and helpless and could think of only one thing to do..."INUYASHA!!!", she screamed out at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Wench! Shut up and give me those damn shards!" Naraku got rid of his Sesshoumaru form revealing his true form and jumped out at Kagome.  
  
******  
  
Inuyasha kept running through the depths of the woods as he suddenly her a call of his name.  
  
"Kagome!" he instantly said to himself. He moved even faster, exceeding his limits after hearing her call out his name. He knew now she was in extreme danger. She was with Naraku and he could only think of one thing that made him both enraged and sadden. Death...  
  
******  
  
A.N: To all the readers, thanks so much for reading the story! I am glad you are enjoying it! Was it good? Pretty good? Corny?! Anyways, Chapter 15 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	15. Struggle for Life, the Difference of Lif

Don't Leave My Side - Part 15  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
******  
  
Inuyasha kept running through the depths of the woods as he suddenly her a call of his name.  
  
"Kagome!" he instantly said to himself. He moved even faster, exceeding his limits after hearing her call out his name. He knew now she was in extreme danger. She was with Naraku and he could only think of one thing that made him both enraged and sadden. Death...  
  
******  
  
"Wench! Shut up and give me those damn shards!"  
  
Naraku got rid of his Sesshoumaru form revealing his true form and jumped out at Kagome.  
  
She felt her self stiffen and run backwards ramming her back into a tree roughly. She watched in horror as Naraku approached her quickly. Then with one quick blow, she was drowned in nothing but pain and suffering. She clenched her eyes closed tightly, not daring to open them. She screamed out, that's all she could've done. Her head then dropped, hanging down, her body going slightly limp as she slowly open her eyelids to see Naraku's right arm thrusted through her hip. Everything she could see was going blurry, her breathing slowed and was ragged. Then all she could see was darkness and all her memories poured through her mind.  
  
'Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Mama, Souta, Grandfather...Inuyasha...'  
  
She felt him deepened his arm into her body, crying out in udder pain. It was unbearable; she wanted it to go away. She prayed to herself for someone to come, anyone...  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
She heard shout out as she quickly found the arm outside of her body as she leaned her back against the tree sliding down falling down. She moved her head only to see her silver haired companion, his eyes full of anger and sorrow.  
  
"I-Inu...yasha..."  
  
She weakly called out to him. Inuyasha lost concentration in focusing on killing Naraku and looked over at Kagome, her skin tone appeared more faint and her body trembling. He quickly went by her side and looked down to see the blood pouring from her side. He turned his gaze towards her and frowned in guilt and sadness.  
  
"Kagome...just hang in there..."  
  
"It's...so hard...to even...keep my...eyes open..."  
  
She spoke out softly, almost silently but loud enough for Inuyasha's keen hearing. Her eyelids clenching tightly together then slowly opening back up to look in her love's eyes. Inuyasha shook her shoulders easily, shaking his head, his eyes piercing through hers.  
  
"Don't you dare leave me Kagome...please..."  
  
She smiled weakly and reached her hand out to touch his face. Inuyasha quickly took hold of her hand, gently placing it against his cheek, feeling the chill of Kagome's skin against his own. He missed her warmth, her happiness; he just couldn't have that taken away...  
  
"Inu...yasha.."  
  
She winced to herself in pain and soon enough, the hand that was resting on his cheek soon fell to his shoulder. His eyes widen in despair as he saw her head tilted down, her body completely limp. He gripped on her shoulders tightly and shook her hard, almost violently.  
  
"Kagome…KAGOME?!"  
  
There he stood, his eyes never leaving Kagome who was now...gone. He tilted his head down, gripping on her shoulders tightly, his silver bangs covering his face. He was now the one shaking. He slowly stood himself up; his bangs still covering his eyes as her heard Naraku's sinister laugh. All memories of Kagome flooded his mind. Her voice...her laughter...her smile...her warmth...his Kagome. He clenched his fists by his sides, his claws digging deep in his skin causing blood to know drip down them. He raised his face to meet the eyes of his enemies; a single tear flowed down his cheek.  
  
"You...you heartless bastard. Damn you to hell. You've taken away someone that can never be replaced...someone that I deeply cared and loved. Now...you, Naraku, are going to wish I would've killed you long ago..."  
  
His eyes began to turn blood red as her let out a demonic roar, loud and veracious. Purple scars now tore through his cheeks, his hair flowing through the air, growling out loudly. From that point...his full youkai form took over him, and there was nothing left but blood and death. His mind blindly seeking on thing, death of Naraku.  
  
'Inu...yasha...'  
  
******  
  
A.N: To all the readers, thanks so much for reading the story! I am glad you are enjoying it! Was it good? Pretty good? Corny?! Anyways, Chapter 16 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	16. An Enchanting Glow, Bring Kagome to Life

Don't Leave My Side - Part 16  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
******  
  
"Kagome…KAGOME?!"  
  
There he stood, his eyes never leaving Kagome who was now...gone. He tilted his head down, gripping on her shoulders tightly, his silver bangs covering his face. He was now the one shaking. He slowly stood himself up; his bangs still covering his eyes as her heard Naraku's sinister laugh. All memories of Kagome flooded his mind. Her voice...her laughter...her smile...her warmth...his Kagome. He clenched his fists by his sides, his claws digging deep in his skin causing blood to know drip down them. He raised his face to meet the eyes of his enemies; a single tear flowed down his cheek.  
  
"You...you heartless bastard. Damn you to hell. You've taken away someone that can never be replaced...someone that I deeply cared and loved. Now...you, Naraku, are going to wish I would've killed you long ago..."  
  
His eyes began to turn blood red as her let out a demonic roar, loud and veracious. Purple scars now tore through his cheeks, his hair flowing through the air, growling out loudly. From that point...his full youkai form took over him, and there was nothing left but blood and death. His mind blindly seeking on thing, death of Naraku.  
  
'Inu...yasha...'  
  
******  
  
Inuyasha's anger came to seize for one moment when he clenched his eyes tightly and reopened them.  
  
'Blood....'  
  
He looked with horror as he saw the ground pooled in blood. The stench of it was everywhere, it was posioning his mind. It was his blood...Naraku's...he was now dead. He found his body in shreds, the sight was horrible. He brought his claws to where he could see them, stained of blood. He snarled at himself but then remembered.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
He rushed over to where she laid no caring about anything around him. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her limp form. He led to of his clawed fingers to her neck, pressing them against them, feeling a very faint pulse. She was hanging by the end of a thread to survive. This was his fault...he should've never left her side.   
  
'Damnit!'  
  
"Kagome...just hang in there, please. I'll get you to Kaede's as fast as possible. Please, just hold on..."  
  
He softly whispered to her. He then clenched on to her tightly and carried her bridal-style.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
His eyes widen as he turned around quickly, holding Kagome even tighter than before the meet his eyes with much familiar ones. That cold, empty voice.   
  
"...Kikyo..."  
  
"She will not make it if you try to take her to Kaede's."  
  
She said sternly. He growled at her response.  
  
"Put her down..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Inuyasha...if you want her to live...put her back down."  
  
He looked at her, his eyes filled with confusion. But...if it is the only way to save her, then he had no choice. He then kneeled back down, resting her back to the ground. Kikyo slowly walked over to her side and kneeled down, looking at her pale form. She rested her hand on her chest, feeling nothing but the chills from her almost lifeless body.  
  
'Her warmth, I can't feel it anymore....'  
  
She then took the same hand, searching something inside her top, bringing it back out something glowing from her hand. Inuyasha looked for a second then realized...  
  
"A shikon shard!"  
  
"Inuyasha...please...be silent..."  
  
Kikyo then with both hands took hold of Kagome's hands, resting the shard in between them then resting hers on top of them, holding them closely together. She then closed her eyes going into a deep concentration.  
  
'Kagome...hear my call...hear my prayer...'  
  
The shard the glowed through both their hands brightly, almost blindly as Inuyasha watched in amazement what was happening. He shut his eyes tightly from its brightness. He could feel the shard's shine all over him, it feel...warm and somewhat enchanting. He could hear a faint sharp noise, then opened his eyes instantly, looking all around him. It was a flower field...with the sun in the sky shining boldly down at him as he squinted his eyes from.  
  
'W-Where am I...?'  
  
'Inuyasha...'  
  
"Nani?"  
  
He turned her head, looking all around him to find nothing.  
  
'You are the only one who can save her...go find her...'  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
'There isn't much time! Go now!'  
  
He was in shock that he was helping...both Kagome and himself. From all the times he can remember her trying to hurt Kagome, what made her try to save her? This was all so confusing to him...but now he had to find her...Kagome. He walked through the flower field, closing his eyes and taking a breath of the aura around him. It smelled...so much of Kagome. It soothed him somewhat.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He then opened his eyes to find Kagome standing there in front of him, her hands held behind her back, her raven-black hair swaying by the wind, her deep eyes drowning into his.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"I can...feel all the life in me slipping away InuYasha...it's hard...to live..."  
  
The world around him started to grow into darkness. He then grabbed her shoulders, clenching on them tightly shaking her a bit. He looked at her, then raising his hands from her shoulders up to her cheeks, caressing them gently. He then leaned his head foreword, resting his forehead against hers closing his eyes and breathing in her scent. It felt so much better to feel her warmth, the hear her voice, to look into her eyes rather then holding on to her lifeless form. He almost felt like he was dreaming, was he?  
  
"Inuyasha...help me...to breathe again..."  
  
He looked at her, his eyes sadden once more as they began to get somewhat watery. He could he save her? What was he suppose to do...he promised to himself that no matter what he would always protect her and save her in whatever way he could. But he didn't know what to do...  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
He did the first thing that came to mind. He leaned his face down gently brushing his lips over hers. He then felt Kagome's arms snake around his neck, bring herself closer to him. He savored the taste of her lips, how he yearned for them. The kiss was sweet and gentle, just like her. He felt something burn inside him, something as if it were reaching out to her. He didn't understand, and he didn't care if he did. He just wanted to save her.  
  
'Kagome....'  
  
******  
  
He then opened his eyes looking down at Kagome, her eyelids half opened looking back into his. He backed away a bit to see his hand resting on top of both Kikyo's and Kagome's.   
  
"K-Kagome...?"  
  
He moved his hand away in disbelief as Kikyo did the same, slowly rising to her feet and backing of a bit as she watch Kagome sit herself slowly up. She slight smiled appeared on her face, she could even from where she stood feel the warmth and compassion of Kagome's soul. Inuyasha quickly wrapped her arms around Kagome, holding her tightly against his chest, resting her head under his chin. He then looked up at Kikyo.  
  
"Arigato...Kikyo..."  
  
"There is no need to thank me. She saved me once, now I saved her...so we are even..."  
  
She then turned around and began walking away.  
  
"Why...Kikyo...why did you save her...?"  
  
She then stopped in her place and turned herself to face him.  
  
"Like she said to me before…there are people would be sad...if she weren't around..."  
  
Once more, she turned around and walked off, away from the two and into the shadows of the night.  
  
******  
  
A.N: To all the readers, thanks so much for reading the story! I am glad you are enjoying it! Was it good? Pretty good? Corny?! Anyways, Chapter 17 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	17. Love's Resolution

Don't Leave My Side - Part 17  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!   
  
******  
  
"Arigato...Kikyo..."  
  
"There is no need to thank me. She saved me once, now I saved her...so we are even..."  
  
She then turned around and began walking away.  
  
"Why...Kikyo...why did you save her...?"  
  
She then stopped in her place and turned herself to face him.  
  
"Like she said to me before…there are people would be sad...if she weren't around..."  
  
Once more, she turned around and walked off, away from the two and into the shadows of the night.  
  
******  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms gently, gliding his claws up and down her arm, afraid that she would break like glass. It was his fault...she was so close to dying and it was his fault once more. After all that. So many different thoughts were running through his mind, it was confusing him. He gently laid Kagome back on the ground, her eyes closed as if she were resting peacefully. He raised himself up from the ground and went away quickly. Kagome could feel his presence gone in an instant, she slowly brought herself up from her laying posture and leaned her back against the tree trunk, her eyes slowly blinking.  
  
"Inu...yasha..."  
  
She picked herself up slowly, wincing out in pain and followed where InuYasha had ran off to, almost limping. All she could do, was whisper his name continuously...  
  
******  
  
"Kikyo!"   
  
Inuyasha had shouted out, he had soon caught up to her and stood there, her back faced to him. She didn't speak a word, just stood there...silently, like a cold statue.  
  
"Why...I don't understand..."  
  
She turned herself around and slowly stalked up to him gazing into her eyes.  
  
"Just by looking into your eyes, I can tell how much that girl means to you...Inuyasha. She deserves to live, even in the worst situation, her soul is still compassionate. That is why she was able to hold on for so long...that is her strength. It was interesting how she saved my life time and time again and I had tried to kill her."  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
"Inuyasha..."   
  
She then raised her hand to his cheek, touching is warm skin with her own cold hand. It was like fire against ice.   
  
"Take care of her, she is not any normal girl, remember that..."   
  
After those words, she then leaned her head in and gently brushed her ice-cold lips against his free check. Then turned herself around and begin walking away as her soul catching beasts surround her then take her away. Inuyasha sighed to himself as he turned around he could sense a familiar scent.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
He looked straight into her eyes as Kagome looked his eyes drowned in sorrow.  
  
"Why Inuyasha...."  
  
"Kagome! It's not what you think! I was..."  
  
She tilted her head down, her hair covering her face hiding her expression.  
  
"I knew it...I knew you still had feelings for her...I'm sorry about..."  
  
He then raced to her side, standing in front of her gripping on her shoulders once more looking down at her.  
  
"Kagome…Kagome, look at me."  
  
She shook her head. She was afraid...to once more lose someone she loved. After this whole situation with herself, Kikyo, and Inuyasha...it was hard for her to be rejected, especially one that she truly loved. She then felt a sharp nail glide up from her neck to her chin, raising her head to look into his glimmering, amber eyes. When she looked at him this time, it was so much different then all the times before. She could see in his eyes compassion, sorrow, warmth, love.   
  
"You know what I realized Kagome?"  
  
She didn't speak a word, just lose herself in those eyes. They were almost addicting, it would be impossible to tear herself away from the look.   
  
"Yes...I loved Kikyo, but that was then and this is now. Kagome, since I first met you, you've always been there for me, you've always taken care of me, you made me smile and tried to protect me. I am an outcast to this world, I was never truly accepted by others...but you. Even knowing who and what I was, that never really mattered to you, did it? Well...I've learned that I can't let the past hold me back. I can't let myself be taken up by the past. I learned...to let go. I'm letting go of her...of Kikyo. You and I both know that I owe her my life after what happened, but I don't want to let that tear me away from you. I want to start off into the future, letting that take control and I want you to be there with me along the way. I know that we've had some close calls and I blame myself for it. But I'll do everything in my power to never let harm come to you again Kagome. I need you...I love you...just don't leave my side..."  
  
She looked at him with her tearful, brown eyes. Widen and shaken from his words. They touched the depths of her heart and soul and felt she was in heaven, she had never experienced such a feeling. It was too good to be true she didn't care. She was with the one she loved, and that's all that matters. Inuyasha was all that mattered.  
  
"Inuyasha...you know I would never leave you..."   
  
She then quickly jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around him sobbing on his shoulder as he comforted her, combing his claws through her hair, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He then backed himself away to look at her. He placed a full-pledged smile on his face and dipped down until his lips touched hers. His warmth against hers, felt so right...so perfect.  
  
"I'm everything I am...because you love me..."  
  
He softly told her against her lips. She let free her best smile and rested her temple against his cheek as his hand reached up to the side of her head bringing her closer.   
  
"I love you...Inuyasha..."  
  
******  
  
A.N: To all the readers, thanks so much for reading the story! I am glad you are enjoying it! Was it good? Pretty good? Corny?! Anyways, Chapter 18 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	18. The Tragedy of Kouga's One Sided Love

Don't Leave My Side - Part 18  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
Also, I would like to give a very big thank you to all the readers, reviewers, and supporters of this fanfic. You guys are the best and made this story better and better! All my thanks and hopefully this story will continue to get better for everyone to enjoy!  
  
******  
  
"I'm everything I am...because you love me..."  
  
He softly told her against her lips. She let free her best smile and rested her temple against his cheek as his hand reached up to the side of her head bringing her closer.   
  
"I love you...Inuyasha..."  
  
******  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the forest, Inuyasha staying a bit behind watching over her protectively. Kagome looked up into the sky and let her thoughts take toll. She began to wonder to herself. 'The jewel is almost complete…we are so close to the end. The end of this amazing adventure, do I really want it to end? What will happen after it's all over…'  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Eh?" She then turned around and blinked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I've been trying to get your attention but your mind seems ELSEWHERE."  
  
"Chill out puppy, I was just gathering my thoughts."  
  
At that comment, she heard a soft growl from "her puppy" and giggled.   
  
"Oi wench, what are you laughing about?"  
  
It was funny; even though when he called her those kinds of names bothered her, she can tell that he just did it being a person full of pride. She just gave him a smile.  
  
"It's nothing, come on we still have to find those jewel shards."  
  
She then walked over to him and grabbed hold of his hand, turning back around and continued walking once more. A faint blush appeared on his face as they began watching. Then he stopped in his tracks as he began sniffing the air.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That smell..."  
  
Then a tunnel of wind appeared before them, heading for Kagome and knocking Inuyasha out of the way.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Out of the wind appeared Kouga and standing right in front of Kagome.  
  
"Kouga-kun?"  
  
He then walked closer to her and grabbed both of her hands with his and stared down at her. "Thank god, you're alright!"  
  
"You wimpy wolf!"  
  
Inuyasha leaped back on his feet and charged to Kouga, smacking his hands away from Kagome's and growling furiously at him.   
  
"Stop intruding all the time and holding Kagome's hands LIKE THAT!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it dog-turd? She's MY woman!"  
  
"Deal with it you dumbass, she is NOT yours!"  
  
He then walked passed InuYasha and walked up to Kagome once again, holding her hands.  
  
"How do you ever deal with this mutt? You should..."  
  
Inuyasha then slammed his fist on the back of Kouga's head as he turned to look at him, rubbing the aching pain on his head.  
  
"I told you not to touch her like that!"  
  
Kagome in the background just sat on a nearby rock and watched the two as they began to argue again, sighing to herself.  
  
'Some things will just never change...' She smiled at this thought.  
  
"Kouga, I need to ask you a favor." Kagome then spoke.  
  
The two, now staying still tangled in their fight as they quickly moved away from each other.  
  
"What is it, my love?"  
  
"You know that I have a duty to gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama and I was wondering if you would let us have your shards."  
  
He then looked at Inuyasha and back at Kagome.  
  
"Come, I want to talk to you in private..."  
  
This confused both Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave an uneasy look; as always he never really trusted that wolf.  
  
"Don't even try you mangy wolf, I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
She then stood up and walked up to both of them and giving a reassuring look to InuYasha.   
  
"It's okay, don't worry about me."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Come on Kouga..."  
  
They soon walked a bit away, Inuyasha trying to listen in to the conversation with his acute hearing. He trusted Kagome; he was just unaware of the wolf's intentions. He wouldn't dare let anything bad happen to her, nothing was more important. As he there, arms crossed, beginning to sulk with the irritating tapping of his claw against his shoulder repeatedly.   
  
******  
  
"Kagome, I will give you my shards...I understand you duties and dedication the Shikon no Tama. But on one condition, please after you finish if you would come with me. Come back with my tribe and me. I promise to love and cherish you, as you deserve to be."  
  
"Kouga-kun..."  
  
"Give me a chance Kagome, you don't deserve what that mutt has put you through..."  
  
She frowned a bit and sighed. "I will be honest with you right now, I do love you but not in the way you want me to. You've been so caring for me and have saved me sometimes and I am forever grateful for that. But I cannot give you the love you want, the love you deserve and I'm sorry..."  
  
He then looked at her carefully, looking through her eyes to the depths of her soul when he came to the realization.  
  
"You love him, don't you...?"  
  
She smiled a bit to herself and nodded. It was something she couldn't deny. He had to admit to himself, he was disappointed but there wasn't anything he could do. He looked down a bit and sighed to himself.  
  
"You know I wish the very best for you, Kouga-kun. Please understand..."  
  
"I just wish that you would see how much I can offer you and love you Kagome. I can do so much better than that..."  
  
"Please...Kouga-kun. If you really love me, then you know what you have to do..."  
  
He sighed again; she had made a point. He wanted her to be happy. He then reached down, taking both the shards from his legs and held them in his palm, looking down at them. He then looked back at her, taking hold of her hand and placing them in her palm, enclosing her hand with his.   
  
"If dog-turd ever hurts or if you need someone, I'm always here for you. You'll know where to find me."  
  
He smiled sadly at her and quickly kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Farewell...". He then quickly turned around and ran. She stared out to where had ran off to and smiled to herself.  
  
"Arigato...Kouga-kun..."  
  
******  
  
A.N: To all the readers, thanks so much for reading the story! I am glad you are enjoying it! Was it good? Pretty good? Corny?! Anyways, Chapter 19 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	19. Between the Past and the Present Pt1

Don't Leave My Side - Part 19  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
Also, I would like to give a very big thank you to all the readers, reviewers, and supporters of this fanfic. You guys are the best and made this story better and better! All my thanks and hopefully this story will continue to get better for everyone to enjoy!  
  
******  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
With one slash from Inuyasha's blade, the demon before him fell to the ground, destroyed in defeat. Kagome standing near by walked up to the slain demon and kneel down taking the glowing shard from within it and placing it with the nearly completed jewel.  
  
"Only one more...and the jewel will be complete..." Kagome spoke out softly, loud enough for Inuyasha's ears to hear. He walked up beside her and held his hand out to her and gave a slight grin.  
  
"We should go back to the old woman's place, maybe we'll meet up with Miroku and everyone else and they might have the last of the shards."  
  
She gave a quick smile back and reached out her hand to him as he gently gripped on it and pulled her up to her feet. A bit unbalanced, she fell a bit onto his chest, suddenly feeling the warmth against her sighing in content, hearing the pulsing of his heart race a little against her ear. She suddenly raised her gaze to look up at him and shook her head, blushing at her actions.  
  
"Y-yeah...we should be on our way..." As she tried to pull away out of embarrassment as something tugged her back. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Stupid girl..." As he leaned his head down and gently brushed his lips against her forehead and tugged on her hand. "Let's get going..."  
  
He led the way, still keeping a grip on her hand as the warmth on Kagome's cheeks grew and followed slightly behind and smiled to herself.  
  
******  
  
They continued to walk down the forest together as Inuyasha came to a sudden stop and sniffed the air. Kagome blinked and looked up at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He sniffed the air a bit more carefully and bent down a bit.  
  
"I smell Kirara, they should be nearby! Climb on!"  
  
Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed hold of her legs for support and sprinted off through the woods with great haste until the finally met up with a large Kirara with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha then stopped infront and Kagome jumped off and smiled.  
  
"Sango-chan!" She called out, only to receive a smile back from Sango as she jumped off from Kirara and walked up towards her.  
  
"Kagome-chan! It's so great to see you again, it feels like forever since we've been around each other." Kagome nodded in response and gave her a slight hug as she watched Miroku climb off but with someone laying on the back of Kirara, probably unconscious. She moved back slightly and looked at the figure.  
  
"Who is that on Kirara's back, Sango-chan?" As she turned her glance back to Sango and had a slightly tearful look in her eyes but no out of sadness, but out of joy. This confused Kagome as she walked over to Kirara and carried the figure down from her back and rested him on the ground. Kagome and Inuyasha both walked up and immediately recognized the person's face.  
  
"Kohaku!"  
  
******  
  
"Yes, while we were separated from the two of you, we had been searching for shards of the Shikon as well. We had collected a few of them through some harsh battles till not long ago, we found Kohaku and stared following him. While resting one day, Miroku noticed that the air rip from his hand was gone, which must've meant that Naraku had been killed. From that assumption, we quickly found Kohaku lying on the ground with the shard now out of his back and purified. So we took both Kohaku and the shard and that's what has happened up until we met up with you two..."  
  
"So...will Kohaku be okay? Is he still alive?"  
  
Sango moved her gaze towards her brother and moved strands of his bangs away from his face.  
  
"We aren't sure yet..." Miroku said. "He still has not yet awoken and we cannot be so sure if he is alive or not."  
  
"I see..." Kagome said.  
  
"Here..." Miroku led his hand from the insides of his robe and took his hand back out extending it to Kagome with a few shards in his hand. "These are all the shards we found while we were separated."  
  
Kagome then took them in here hand and took out the necklace that held the Shikon jewel in her other hand and place merged the shards together with the jewel. She then felt a pulse from the jewel spread throughout the area and the jewel let out a bright aura around itself as all the pieces came together. The Shikon no Tama was finally complete. She took hold of the now complete Shikon and raced it towards her eyes, examining it.  
  
"It's...it's finished...the Shikon no Tama is complete..." She spoke out. Others had gasped out softly, they did not know that their wonderful adventure was at an end, there was no more they could do, except for Kagome. She slowly stood herself up and walked out of Kaede's cabin, seeking for knowledge for what to do.  
  
'If I use the jewel, everything will be over...there will be no use for me here..and I'll-'  
  
'But wait, what about Inuyasha?'  
  
'I don't know what he wants...'  
  
'But he says he loves you, right?' Her conscious reasoned.  
  
'Yes...but two worlds, two times, would it work?'  
  
'Do you want it to?'  
  
'...Yes. But even at that, what do I use the jewel for?'  
  
She was left with no response. She found a nearby field and sat herself against the Goshinbuku tree, watching the leaves fall from its great branches. She sighed to herself and closed her eyes slowly, leaning back into the tree.  
  
"What do I do..."  
  
******  
  
- Dream Sequence -  
  
Kagome looked around in darkness, nothing but black all around her.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" She shouted out, nothing but the echoes of her calling. Then she felt a strong aura behind her as she quickly turned herself to see a woman surrounded by an enchanted purple glow, smiling down upon her.  
  
'You must be the keeper of the Shikon no Tama, am I correct?' She spoke out, her voice sending chills down her spine. She gave a slight nod.  
  
'Then I must speak with you of a burden that comes with you Kagome Higurashi'  
  
"Burden? I don't understand..."  
  
'The wish you must make with the jewel will be the jewel's last wish. We cannot keep the Shikon no Tama in this world, it is far too powerful and dangerous if it were to be taken into the wrong hands.'  
  
"Are you the-?"  
  
'Yes, my child. I am the sage that lives within the Shikon no Tama, or in other words I am its spirit. Once you make your wish, it will be destroyed.'  
  
"I see..."  
  
'So, you are the one in love with Inuyasha, are you not?'  
  
"Yes...I am..."  
  
'And you are from the future?'  
  
"Yes...why is this important?"  
  
'Because, I am afraid that before you make your wish, you must make a choice...'  
  
"A choice? What kind of a choice?"  
  
'The choice that is bound to your fate. You cannot have both. Once the jewel is destroyed, the well in which you travel through time will be no longer...'  
  
Kagome gasped at this, she knew of what this meant. She felt her heart beats go faster and faster then ever before, tears threatening to burst from her eyes.  
  
"D-Do you mean that..."  
  
'Yes, you must make a choice between the one you love in the past...and the life you live in the future...'  
  
******  
  
A.N: Ah ha, CLIFFHANGER XD. Sorry guys it took so long to update, but I had a huge writer's block. Anyhow, to all the readers, thanks so much for reading the story! I am glad you are enjoying it! Was it good? Pretty good? Corny?! Anyways, Chapter 20 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	20. Between the Past and the Present Pt2

Don't Leave My Side - Part 20  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
Also, I would like to give a very big thank you to all the readers, reviewers, and supporters of this fanfic. You guys are the best and made this story better and better! All my thanks and hopefully this story will continue to get better for everyone to enjoy!  
  
******  
  
- Dream Sequence -  
  
'The choice that is bound to your fate. You cannot have both. Once the jewel is destroyed, the well in which you travel through time will be no longer...'  
  
Kagome gasped at this, she knew of what this meant. She felt her heart beats go faster and faster then ever before, tears threatening to burst from her eyes.  
  
"D-Do you mean that..."  
  
'Yes, you must make a choice between the one you love in the past...and the life you live in the future...'  
  
******  
  
Kagome let out a slight gasp as she has suddenly opened her eyes to see in front of her the darkness of night covering the forest and the stars dimly shinning above her  
  
'Was that a dream...or was that for real...'  
  
She reached into her school uniform and pulled out the now completed Shikon no Tama and held it out gently in front of her in her palm. She felt it's aura change slightly and she let out a sigh. She stood herself up slowly, dusting off the dirt from her skirt and looked up to see her beloved Inuyasha above resting against a think tree branch looking ahead.  
  
"Inuyasha..."   
  
She softly whispered up. She watched as his ears twitched from the sudden noise and looked down below to see Kagome, giving him a sorrowful look in her eyes. He didn't understand why she had looked that way, it was like she had lost everything. She then bowed her head down, her bangs covering her eyes and quickly ran off, living Inuyasha confused.  
  
'What had just happened...why was she so sad. Keh, I shouldn't be arguing with myself and wasting time of something is wrong.'   
  
He then quickly leaped from the branch and followed her scent to wherever it may take him. He ran has fast as he could in the night and stopped to see her, cowered down, her hands at her sides clenched tightly that he had thought her nails my break her skin. She was trembling and has he sniffed the air he could smell of her tears.   
  
"Kagome..."  
  
But no response, she had remain the same. He slowly walked over to her side and sat down next to her, still not understanding the reason for her sudden depression. He frowned as he heard a sudden cry from her and slowly covered his hand above her own and felt her stop. It was relief to feel his presence to Kagome. She had then unclenched her hand and felt Inuyasha's clawed-fingers lace around hers as she shifted closer to him and rests her head against his shoulder, letting out soft cries.   
  
"Inuyasha...I.....I don't wanna leave..."  
  
He raised his free hand, lifting her chin and giving her a sad smile as his thumb gently brushed her tears away.  
  
"You don't have to leave Kagome, you know that...I always want you here..."  
  
She shook her head slightly and spoke again, "No...it's not that. I had a dream...and this person told me that once the wish was made with the Shikon no Tama...that...that..."  
  
"What is it? Kagome...?"  
  
"I will have to either stay...or leave..."  
  
His ears dropped once he had heard her words, he couldn't believe what she had just said. His Kagome, gone...forever?! He quickly unlaced his hand from hers and pulled her into an embracing, holding on to her ever so tightly as if he had let go, she would be gone forever. He felt her face against slightly lay against his neck, letting her tears freely fall down it.  
  
"Kagome...no matter what you choose to do, I will always love you and be by your side, even if I'm not with you physically. I don't want you to be suffering because you chose to stay with me. I know how much you love and miss your family and I'm sorry for having to keep you away from them for so long...just please remember my love for you..."  
  
"Inuyasha...I..."  
  
He then moved back softly to rest his forehead against her own, raising both his hands against the side of her face, once more wiping her tears away.  
  
"Shhh...I know and it's okay...I want you to be happy, that's all I want and that is all that is important to me..."  
  
"I don't want to leave you..."  
  
"As long as you keep the love you have in your heart for me, then you will then never leave me..."  
  
"But it's not the same!"  
  
There was a long silence after her slight outburst, the two just silently stared into each others eyes as time had suddenly stopped and all that was important was just to the two of them. Inuyasha took a long, deep sniff, taking in all of her scent and sighing and ecstasy. He frowned to himself at the thought of never being able to smell her scent again.  
  
"You know...this might be on of the last nights we have together..."  
  
All Kagome did bore her eyes into his, giving him a little nod along with a whimper. She then watched has his hands left his hands left the sides of her face and grasped hold of her hands and looked back into his eyes. Never had she seen so much compassion, so much love in her entire life.   
  
"I, Inuyasha ask you, Kagome Higurashi, to be my mate...will you be my mate?"  
  
She gasped in shock as listened to Inuyasha. Did he just propose to her? Her mind was spinning; she felt a whole new rush erupt within her.  
  
"What..."  
  
"It is like marriage as your time calls it, but in youkai terms. I want you to be my mate, Kagome. To have as my very own, even if you choose to stay in your time, I want to at least know that you always will love and belong to me and that I will always love you and belong to you..."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Kagome...please..."  
  
Never had she seen Inuyasha beg for anything...ever. She had thought to herself, as Inuyasha's wife, his mate, his love. She wanted more than anything to just stay with him, but she cannot just leave her family in her time. She was torn by the past in the present. The present, the life she has always loved and the present, with Inuyasha as the new love of her life. There was no question what her answer would be...  
  
"Yes..."  
  
He shook his head and response and his eyes widen.  
  
"I, Kagome, accept you, Inuyasha to take me as your mate."   
  
He smiled at her words and held her hands tightly as she watched a warm smile appear on her face.  
  
"I must tell you Kagome...there is one thing I forgot to mention..."  
  
"Eh? What is it?"  
  
"Well...in order to be official mates...we have to do a courting ritual..."  
  
Both their cheeks were stained in crimson red. Kagome had been so embarrassed she felt like her face was going to melt. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was just as embarrassed...for he thought he made himself like a complete moron.  
  
"C-Courting?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You don't have to go through this, I understand...but-"  
  
His words were then cut of as Kagome leaned in and gave him a warm, loving kiss as he felt her soft lips caress his to acknowledge his proposal. Not wanting to have it end, he broke away and looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure...?"  
  
All Kagome did was smile and that was all Inuyasha needed as he crouched himself up, picking up Kagome with him, holding her bridal style and ran off to the depths of the forest for a long night of passion, comfort, and most important of all...love.  
  
******  
  
Resting comfortably in the arms of Inuyasha, her sleep was suddenly disturbed by the bright sunlight invading her eyes. She slowly opened them to see the lovely view of a forest outside of a cave and the warmth of Inuyasha's body against her own. She smiled and turned herself around to see him awake and smiling, raising one of his hands and brushing away some of hair from her face. Never had he had seen anything more beautiful in his life. She had looked like an angel, the way the sunlight made her entire being glisten, especially those lovely brown eyes. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and smiled.  
  
"Morning...how are you feeling?"  
  
She smiled and leaned into his kiss and looked up at him.  
  
"Never been better."  
  
He gave out a slightly chuckle at her remark and lowered her hand to brush up and down her arm, letting his palm feel the warmth of her skin.   
  
"I'm glad..."  
  
They stayed in each other's arms which had seen like forever. Never did Kagome feel so good, so loved.   
  
"I want you to go to your family today...and I want you to tell them everything..."  
  
All she did was nod and held onto him. She held him tightly as she felt his arms snake around her waist as she leaned into his ear and whispered.  
  
"I promise I'll come back..."  
  
******  
  
A.N: Sorry guys it took so long to update, but I had a huge writer's block. Anyhow, to all the readers, thanks so much for reading the story! I am glad you are enjoying it! Was it good? Pretty good? Corny?! Anyways, Chapter 21 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	21. Between the Past and the Present Pt3

Don't Leave My Side - Part 21  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ^_^;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
Also, I would like to give a very big thank you to all the readers, reviewers, and supporters of this fanfic. You guys are the best and made this story better and better! All my thanks and hopefully this story will continue to get better for everyone to enjoy!  
  
******  
  
"I want you to go to your family today...and I want you to tell them everything..."  
  
All she did was nod and held onto him. She held him tightly as she felt his arms snake around her waist as she leaned into his ear and whispered.  
  
"I promise I'll come back..."  
  
******  
  
Kagome quickly got herself dressed as she left from the cave and went back to camp where Shippou, Sango, and Miroku were still asleep. She quietly packed her things, trying her best not to be a disturbance and left silently to the well, jumping in and entering back to her time. She had threw her light bag up the well as she climbed herself up and walked over to slide open the door, to see Souta running around playing Soccer.  
  
"Nee-chan! You're home!"  
  
"Yeah, is mama awake now?"  
  
"Mmmhmm, she's inside in kitchen I think."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
She then quickly rushed herself inside the household, dropping her bag beside her and walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Mama?" She softly called out as she finally entered to kitchen, only to see her mother cooking, humming a soft tune to herself. She then turned her head to Kagome and gave her a motherly smile.  
  
"Welcome home, dear."  
  
"Mama...we need to talk..."  
  
She then completely stopped what she had been doing, taking a nearby washcloth and wiping her hands with it. She then sat down in a chair as Kagome followed.  
  
"What is it? Something wrong?"  
  
"Hai mama, there is something you should know that will change everything...because I have to make a decision that I don't want to make..."  
  
"What kind of decision?"  
  
"Remember I told you about the Shikon no Tama, the jewel I am looking for with Inuyasha?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, I had a dream of the spirit of the Shikon came to me and told me of what was to come when the wish was finally made with it..."  
  
"And what will happen, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sat in silence, she couldn't bear tell her mother this, it would be heartbreaking. Why did such a thing had to happen to her...what did she do wrong?  
  
"The Shikon no Tama will finally be destroyed...along with the well..."  
  
"You mean the well you travel in to enter the past?"  
  
She nodded and bowed her head down. "It means that I will either stay here with you or stay in the past with Inuyasha. But-"  
  
She then looked to see her mother smile at her and hold on to one of her hands.  
  
"You've become such a smart, mature, and beautiful girl...no, woman Kagome. I know that you will always make the right decision for yourself. You are a big girl now and you have my consent to do what you will. I know how much you love and care for Inuyasha, but always know you have a family that loves you."  
  
"Mama..."   
  
She then looked down at her own hand and smiled as she carefully slipped her hold of Kagome and twisted the gold band on her ring finger.  
  
"You know, this is the ring that showed I was married to your father, it's so precious to me. Kagome, I want to give this to you, whether you leave or choose to stay, I want you to have something that represents our love for you. She then slowly took of the ring and opened Kagome's palm, resting the ring then and closing her fingers.  
  
"Mama..." She then leaned over and embraced her mother.  
  
"Arigato...mama..."  
  
******  
  
Kagome walked outside and ahead to Goshinbuku and leaned against it's trunk, watching the many cherry blossoms fall from it's branches. So much was resting on her shoulders.  
  
Past...present...  
  
Inuyasha...family....  
  
She couldn't just simply pick one of the two, she had loved both so much. She was sad because she had to make such a choice. She was angry because she doesn't think she should have to have this decision. But then, she was happy to know the love her family and Inuyasha have for her. That is what made her most happy.   
  
She would have to make her decision soon. The past or the present?  
  
******  
  
She came back into the past again as she felt a small little kitsune wrap his tiny arms around her.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too Shippou, have you seen Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, he's been acting kinda weird lately. I've been acting normal around him, you know he would think that he get annoyed, but all he does is smile...it's kind of freaking me out Kagome, did something happen between you two?"  
  
She blushed at that statement and gently put Shippou down.  
  
"Erm...you can say something like that. Anyhow, where is he?"  
  
"Same tree branch as ever, probably sulking now, I wouldn't be surprised but who knows."  
  
She let out a light laugh and rushed over to find Inuyasha. Without a second delay, Inuyasha leaped down from the branch and went to his mate.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"It was good. Mama is very supportive of whatever decision I make...but there is one thing..."  
  
"Eh? What?"  
  
She reached from behind her neck and unclasped the lace that held the Shikon and took hold of his hand, resting the jewel there.  
  
"It's been such a long, but incredible journey. And here are, with the jewel, finally completed."  
  
"Yeah...I wish it had never ended...but why are you giving me the jewel?"  
  
"To make the final wish, whatever wish you want Inuyasha. I first came here to complete the jewel and I want you to make the wish. Do you know what to wish for?"  
  
"I think I have something in mind, but I hope that it will be a success, but I first must know whether or not you want to stay with me or stay with your family."  
  
She then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, gently holding him and resting her head against his chest.   
  
"I know...that it might be selfish...but I want to be with you Inuyasha..."  
  
"Kagome..."   
  
He then wrapped his arms around her tightly along with clenching the jewel tightly in his hand. He nuzzled against her hair and taking her scent and closing his eyes in pleasure. His mate, forever his, forever with him. Nothing could make him more happy. All that was bringing him down was the guilt that she would never be able to see her family again.  
  
"Do...you want to say good bye?"  
  
"Yes...soon..."   
  
"Go then, I'll be waiting here."  
  
As Kagome went back to well to forever say good bye to her family, he could feel that guilt swell up in him. He would never try to hurt Kagome by taking her away from his family, but she had chose him. He even couldn't believe that such an angel would chose a lowly hanyou like himself. He knew that he would never deserve her, but he would do whatever he could to prove himself otherwise.   
  
He thought to himself carefully, eyeing the Shikon no Tama resting in his palm. He can wish for anything, but what? Does he still have that desire to go full demon? What else could he wish for. He didn't know until it had came to him after a long period of time of thinking and arguing with himself. He finally knew what he would wish for.  
  
'The final wish...I will wish with the Shikon no Tama that-"  
  
******  
  
A.N: Mwahah, CLIFFHANGER XD! Sorry guys it took so long to update, but I had a huge writer's block. Anyhow, to all the readers, thanks so much for reading the story! I am glad you are enjoying it! Was it good? Pretty good? Corny?! Anyways, Chapter 22 will be up soon...thanks for reading and see ya next time!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l 


	22. Final Farewells and a Final Wish

Don't Leave My Side - Part 22  
  
A/N: This is a Inu/Kag romance ficcy (my first), goodie goodie gumdrops! Please enjoy reading this and review. I really hope it's good ;; give me reviews and give me hope!  
  
Also, I would like to give a very big thank you to all the readers, reviewers, and supporters of this fanfic. You guys are the best and made this story better and better! All my thanks and hopefully this story will continue to get better for everyone to enjoy!

* * *

As Kagome went back to well to forever say good bye to her family, he could feel that guilt swell up in him. He would never try to hurt Kagome by taking her away from his family, but she had chose him. He even couldn't believe that such an angel would chose a lowly hanyou like himself. He knew that he would never deserve her, but he would do whatever he could to prove himself otherwise.   
  
He thought to himself carefully, looking the Shikon no Tama resting in his palm. He can wish for anything, but what? Does he still have that desire to go full demon? What else could he wish for. He didn't know until it had came to him after a long period of time of thinking and arguing with himself. He finally knew what he would wish for.  
  
'The final wish...I will wish with the Shikon no Tama that-"

* * *

Kagome picked herself up out of the well as she turned her head back slightly to look at the well as she sat on the edge of it.  
  
'This is the last time...I'll ever enter through the well like this...'  
  
Her grip tighten against the edge of the well as she pushed herself off and walked up and slid open the doors to see cherry blossoms flowing along the breeze and in front of the shrine, it was gorgeous. She stood a few steps up and raised her hand to take hold of one of the cherry blossoms and in between her fingers. She looked at it's simple beauty carefully as if blew away from her finger tips to see her mother standing outside, looking up at Goshinbuku. Kagome then walked up to her mother's side, looking up along with her.  
  
"It's wonderful out, isn't it?"  
  
Kagome nodded as both mother and daughter admired the tree's beauty.   
  
"Kagome..." her mother spoke out as her eyes shifted over to her daughter's, a bit teary but still warm, full of joy. "I am so proud of you."  
  
Kagome then looked over to her mother and frown to see the tears that were ready to spill from her eyes as well as hers.  
  
"Mama..."   
  
She then wrapped her arms tightly around her mother in a death grip as she rested her hand on her chest and started sobbing. Kagome's mother smiled down upon her and held her just as much, resting her head on top of hers, tracing circles on her back with her hand gently to calm her down. No words were needed, nothing needed to be said, just this last, precious moment they had together.  
  
"Nee-chan?"  
  
Kagome heard Souta call out as she raised her head to peek over beside her mother to see him standing there. He walked over to the two as Kagome untangled herself from her mother and turned to look down at her brother. Souta then jumped up at her and held her tightly.  
  
"I'll miss you so much Kagome!"  
  
He cried out as he held her. Kagome frowned as she knelt down and hugged her brother and laughed to herself sadly.  
  
"I'll miss you too squirt."  
  
She heard Souta cry harder as she spoke to him. None of them ever thought it would hurt this much. To never see a loved one again, but they were thankful for the love they had for each other and the moment they had together. They would never forget.  
  
"Such a wonderful moment and we are not mentioning something very important." Her mother finally spoke up as both Souta and Kagome looked up at her as her mother gave a brilliant smile.  
  
"Today's your 16th birthday Kagome."  
  
Kagome gasped to herself as she herself had seemed to forgotten. She was so caught up with all the stress of having to leave her family and the Shikon no Tama that she had completely forgotten about her birthday. Her mother then held at her hand to her.  
  
"Come, I have something to give you."  
  
Kagome blinked as she held at her hand to her mother, her mother gently taking her to her feet and leading her inside through the house as Souta followed along. Kagome was curious to wonder what her mother would give her but she seemed really happy about it.   
  
"I've been working on it ever since the first day you left through the well..." as she stood by the door one of the rooms and slowly slid the doors opened as Kagome's eyes widen and glistened. Her whole body froze as she saw what stood before her. Her mother stepped inside the room and glided her hand onto it's smooth and silky texture. A lovely white kimono decorated a variety of flowers colored in green, yellow, red, and orange. The glow that the sun made through the window onto the kimono gave it such a beauty that she had never seen.  
  
"You...you made this for me."  
  
She nodded and smiled. "I only ask one thing Kagome, that you will wear this when you go back."  
  
Kagome smiled back to her mother as both Souta and mother left the room.  
  
"Tell me when you are decent."  
  
A few minutes, Kagome called out to her mom as she then slid open the door and both eyed Kagome's appearance. It fit her perfectly.  
  
"Nee-chan, you look great!"  
  
She blushed as she raised her arms to take a look at the kimono on her, it feel so nice and felt a small aura of her mother's love all over it which made it the better. Her mother then walked up to her as she asked to her turn. She then took all of her raven black hair into her hands and wrapped it up, clipping it in a bun, leaving some strands of her hair to fall to her face as she turned her back towards her and smiled.  
  
"Beautiful..."  
  
Kagome and her family now stood in front of the well house as Kagome looked back at her family and smiled sadly.

* * *

"Mama...Souta, I love you so very much. Please don't ever forget that."  
  
They both smiled as Souta reached up to grab his mother's hand and grip it tightly as if to let the pain of watching his sister leave be let out.   
  
"Go child..."  
  
Kagome then nodded as she looked back ahead and slid the door open and stood there frozen. This was it, was she ready? This was the last time she would ever be with her family and the beginning of her new life with Inuyasha. She had to be strong, as long as she knew that the family she loved will love her just as strongly, then she could do this. She let out one last tear as she stepped inside the well house and closed the door behind her, daring not to look back at her family because of the fear of her crying in front of them. She walked up to the well as she was setting herself up to jump in. Her hands were trembling as they gripped onto the edge, her breath was getting shaky, she was ready but wasn't at the same time.   
  
'This is it Kagome...are you ready?' She asked herself. She still stood still, looking down at the darkness of the well. She nodded slowly and then jumped down. The fall seemed like it was never ending, thinking about all the memories of her family running through her mind until her reminiscing came to an end when she fell roughly to the ground. She moaned out softly in pain as her legs began to ache. As she started rubbing her legs, she had remembered something very important.  
  
"Inuyasha...he has the Shikon no Tama and I can't get back there without it. Inuyasha..."  
  
She sat there, hoping and praying that the well would start working as she could feel time slowly going on. She stood herself up, staring at the dirt ground beneath her as she started gently stomping down on it.  
  
"Come on, let me go back!"  
  
Her stomping had grown stronger as she began to get frustrated, what if she can't go back now, what if she can't see Inuyasha anymore. She then suddenly stopped. No, not after all this she wouldn't now just not be able to see him. No, she wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Inuyasha...INUYASHA!" She cried out and as she was about to shout his name out again when she was cut off with the feeling that she couldn't describe. Her heart was racing so fast she thought it would explode, she was trembling horribly, she knelled down and shut her eyes tightly. She then cried out loudly. Her head now felt like it was spinning, her body was aching horribly, and she felt a strong aura surround her as when she quickly opened her eyes, a white blinding light flashed in her eyes and then fell, slipping into an unconscious state.

* * *

Bright, so bright...  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to see the shinning sun shining down at her eyes. She shut them again and slowly turned so her stomach would be to the ground as her hands weakly gripped the ground, in effort to push herself up. Her body was aching, shaking only a little. As she sat herself up, she dusted her kimono off with the little dirt that was on it as she stopped to look at her hands. She then carefully brought them up to her face and saw...  
  
"My nails, they are so long...almost like-"   
  
She cut herself off with a soft cry as she slid her nail across her fingertip, causing to bleed.  
  
"...claws."  
  
She quickly stood herself up and looked around. Where was she? She started to panic as she started to hear all sorts of different noises loudly. She rubbed her temples roughly from the intensity of how loud the noises are, it was unbearable.  
  
"Wow...you're beautiful..."  
  
She shook her head, in effort to get rid of the terrible noises that she was hearing, and turned to see Inuyasha giving a look of awe at her appearance. She ran to him quickly and embraced him tightly. He was here, which means she must've been in the Feudal era.  
  
"I was so scared! I thought that I would never see you again!"  
  
"Why would you think such a stupid thing?"  
  
"Because I forgot that I left you with the Shikon no Tama and I couldn't come back without it and-" she spoke quickly as she felt a clawed finger cover her lips and stop her from speaking.  
  
"Calm down Kagome. You're here now so don't fear anymore. Besides, I know you must be having some questions for me since you woke up."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but her pressed his finger harder and she immediately closed it.  
  
"I made my wish while you were over their with your family and it's a very big wish that I made. First thing was that I wished for us to be together till the day we die. Since you were human and I was hanyou-"  
  
"Was human?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes Kagome, I hope you do not hate me when I tell you this but I shared my curse with you. You are now hanyou just like me." He raised his clawed finger to comb one of her silver strands that she now had. "I wished for it because I wish for to live with me for just as long and that you will be better able to protect yourself and our future pups if needed."  
  
She blushed when he mentioned 'pups' but yet was for some reason excited. "So I am now hanyou like you?"  
  
He nodded again. "Yes, I hope that you-"  
  
"Wow, this is so cool! So now I can jump around in trees and stuff you do?"  
  
He blinked in confusion. 'Does she...like the fact that she's hanyou?'.  
  
"You mean you don't care?"  
  
She smiled, "Of course not! But...you said that there was more to your wish."  
  
"Yes, another part of my wish is that you would be able to see your family again."  
  
"W-what are you talking about? I can't see them anymore now that the well is gone."  
  
He then took out of his haori a purple pendant and tied it around her neck.  
  
"I felt guilt for being the one to split you away from your family and I never meant for you to hurt so much because of it. So with this pendant, it will give you the power to visit them. You can only use the power of this pendant once a year, so anytime you feel the need to go see them again, then you may use it."  
  
"Inuyasha...I..."  
  
He then cut her of with a quick yet gentle kiss to the lips as he looked down at her.   
  
"My mate..." he spoke, his lips brushing across her own as he spoke those words. He then raised both his clawed hands and cupped her face with them, rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks wiping away her tears.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha..." she had said as she raised her hands to grab his wrists and lean in closer to his touch. "I love you so much..."  
  
He smiled at her words. "I love you Kagome." He then once against leaned forward to kiss her lips again this time with more passion and force.  
  
'Who needs to be a full demon when you have one who makes you just as strong...-no, stronger then that.'

* * *

Souta sat in his class, his eyes staring off into space has his eyes followed the sky, thinking of his sister and the brave Inuyasha. He sighed, he had missed both of them.  
  
"Alright class, take out your history books! Today we will be learning about the Feudal era and the legend of of a half demon/half human named Inuyasha and his adventures."  
  
Souta listened as he shook his thoughtful thinking and quickly took out his book and swiftly turned the pages. As he was looking through the book he stopped one page and began to read it to himself.  
  
"...finally the Shikon no Tama was complete. In the beginning the hanyou wanted to become a full-fledged demon because he hated the way he was. In the end, he chose to wish to be together with the one he loved and the one that helped him throughout his adventures. He wished to be with the human girl from the future, Kagome and they lived together in peace."  
  
Souta read the passage to himself as he looked next to the page to see a drawing of Inuyasha and his sister Kagome together and smiled to himself as he touched the drawing of his sister.  
  
'At least I get to know that there is a happy ending.'

* * *

Yes, it's the end! No more cliffhanger to deal with. It's over dances around like a maniac! I know that this was a really corny ending, but I'm a sucker for corny, happy endings so deal with it! I really hope you aren't disappointed with it and I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction. Thank you so much for all your reviews and support to this fanfiction. I might draw some fanart for this fanficition which might put available onto here on on my website. Again, thank you so much for reading! I love you all!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l  
  
P.S. If anyone wishes for a sequel to this fanfiction, please leave a review or an email and I might consider it . 


End file.
